


Floods of Tears

by vampirekiki



Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekiki/pseuds/vampirekiki
Summary: 他的父母長期以來在人前歡笑、在人後形同陌路的冷漠情況tetsu從小看在眼裡,他們只是為了面子之類的原因才繼續維持這段婚姻而已.可是…現在tetsu親耳聽到他父親在外有了私生子之事,但聽起來卻像是電視上的三流連續劇才會發生的劇情,沒有半點真實感.Tetsu默然地盯著腳下的地毯看,一聲不響.他母親所說的事實在太突然了,而且她那種比平時更冷峻的口吻也令他心感不妙.他想得有點太入神,使他幾乎聽不到他母親說的下一段說話.“據我所知…他比你小四歲,所以你以後會多了一個[弟弟]啊.” 他的母親用不無譏諷的口吻說.This is an old L'Arc~en~Ciel fanfic I wrote back in 2005-2006, it's entirely immature and...unfinished (if you read the English text you will find a lot of mistakes too), but I still want to post the prologue to chapter 18 up because I had once been so passionate about this story and L'Arc...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Floods of Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474925) by vampire_kiki. 



> 感謝水靜如藍協助了大部份的翻譯!
> 
> 這個故事的最原始靈感來自某教授在上課時說的一句:”如果你深愛的人叫你去跳樓，你若是真的愛他/她的話，就會為了他/她的這一句而真的去跳樓的對吧?”~~不知為什麼教授這句令我很感慨啊~~  
> 深愛別人啊…到底可以去到什麼程度…總覺得是件很悲哀的事...
> 
> 部份劇情設定源自木原音瀨的「冷情系列」,其他的是跟網友討論得來的結果。

Floods of tears -序

在未來的歲月裡, Tetsu將會記得”那一天”, 就是他的母親將”那個消息”告知他的那一個早上. 他當時才不過是九歲大的孩子而已.

雖然不是說在hyde出現以前他的生活就過得有多美好寫意.但自從hyde---他的異母弟弟被收養帶回來跟他們一起生活在同一屋簷下之後.Tetsu比過去更討厭他自己和他周圍的人事物,這拜hyde所賜. 

在往後的日子裡,hyde越來越令他反感. 他應該是恨著hyde的,最少一直以來他都是讓自己這麼相信的.但每當他想起hyde,那陣莫名的剌痛卻一直在他心裡纏繞不去,還有壓在胸口的那股鬱悶….Hyde的存在對tetsu而言,變成了傷痛、困惑的代名詞. 一個如非必要他絕不想觸及的一種…幾乎禁忌的存在.

最令人難以忍受的是, 不論Tetsu對hyde有什麼想法,在表面上他還是要維持著那副待人溫文有禮、討喜的理想兒子的假面.他別無選擇.

乍看之下,“那一天”的開始跟過去的無數個日子沒什麼分別, Tetsu還是呆在自己那間寬敞但沒生氣的房間裡，坐在他的大書桌前面溫習. 從他房間的落地玻璃窗處看出外面可以將宅第、外沐浴在明媚陽光下的花園盡收眼底,但tetsu完全與不起一絲出外玩耍的興致, 不單是因為他要準備明天舉行的測驗(測驗結果沒達到95分或以上是不行的!), 再說,他根本沒有可以伴他一起遊玩的對象.

“Tetsu?”

冷不防聽到了一把女聲叫喚他, tetsu的視線馬上從桌上的書本移向房間入口的方向,叫喚他的人是他的母親.  
也許對其他小孩而言,他們的母親開聲叫他們的名字是件普通得不能再普通的事情,但對Tetsu而言這件事簡直非比尋常,他遲疑地看著佇立在門邊的母親,下意識的打了一個寒顫. 一邊猜測著他母親到底為了什麼理由而現身.

通常如非必須,他母親根本不會接近他或開口跟他說話. 作為小川家這個財閥世家的女主人,她過的日子實在是太繁忙了,不是要忙著在宅第裡指點僕人們的日常工作、就是出外跟其他貴婦人們交際應酬、閒時還要為出席一場接一場的舞會訂造新的禮服而費心…怎會有時間搭理他? 

不單他母親是這樣, tetsu的父親也是如此待他.他向來只看重他在學校的表現、並要求他要在生活待人接物方面要表現得體,最重要的是,他的一言一行都不能有任何讓小川家的名譽受到損害的地方. 父親在乎他的地方似乎僅此為止.

不管tetsu怎麼努力,他的父母都不曾給過他最渴望的關注和親情, 表現再怎麼好都是理所當然的,不會換來一聲稱讚.反而一有失誤的地方就會招來嚴厲的責備. 

那麼,他母親現在出現在他房間門前是為了什麼?

那個tetsu不得不叫作”母親”的女人以不失優美的姿態步進了他的房間. Tetsu盡責的走到她面前,筆直卻略微僵硬地佇候,聽候她的吩咐.  
“兒子, 我有件事要通知你…”  
“是的, 母親大人…” 他還是垂著頭,摒息等待他母親繼續發言.

然後他的母親以平板單調的語氣說出了一件令他難以置信的事情來…

“很快就會有個小孩會到來這兒跟我們一起住,他下星期就會搬進來小川家.”

~什麼?

Tetsu終於抬起頭來, 瞪大雙眼盯著他母親.

“為什麼? 怎麼我從沒聽說過--”

“我說話時別插嘴!你的規矩往那裡去了?“ 小川太太叱責道.

Tetsu再次垂低了頭,連忙向母親道歉. “很對不起,母親大人…”

“那個…[小孩]…我在說的是你父親在外面生的兒子, 當然你從沒聽說過他.總言之你父親剛決定把這種小孩接來這個家裡….就在…[那個女人]不在以後.”

Tetsu聽得出在他母親乍看來平淡、例行公事似的冷淡語氣裡暗藏著的憎惡之情,特別是在她說出 “你父親在外面生的兒子”這句話時.  
不用花上幾秒時間tetsu就明白他母親的話意味著什麼了.

他的父母長期以來在人前歡笑、在人後形同陌路的冷漠情況tetsu從小看在眼裡,他們只是為了面子之類的原因才繼續維持這段婚姻而已.可是…現在tetsu親耳聽到他父親在外有了私生子之事,但聽起來卻像是電視上的三流連續劇才會發生的劇情,沒有半點真實感. 

Tetsu默然地盯著腳下的地毯看,一聲不響.他母親所說的事實在太突然了,而且她那種比平時更冷峻的口吻也令他心感不妙.

他想得有點太入神,使他幾乎聽不到他母親說的下一段說話.

“據我所知…他比你小四歲,所以你以後會多了一個[弟弟]啊.” 他的母親用不無譏諷的口吻說.

比他小四歲的男孩,那就是說他會有個弟弟囉…

多諷刺呀,在過去這麼多個孤單寂寞的年月裡,tetsu一直暗自希望能有個弟弟或妹妹---什麼也好,只要是個跟他年齡相仿的孩子就可以了---來到這裡和他作伴.但正正在他已經放棄了這種孩子氣的奢想之後,他的願望才以這種出人意料的方式實現.令他完全不知如何是好.


	2. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從那小手傳來的溫熱卻令他捨不得將hyde的手甩開…小孩子溫暖的體溫、柔軟的肌膚觸感、握住他的手的那股力度、如此自然又不勉強的接觸.那種感覺很好…很舒服…很溫暖.令tetsu的心充滿了溫暖. 這股令人懷念的觸感使他回憶起自己已經有很久沒有跟任何人如此無隔閡地靠近在一起了….

一個星期過去了,乍看來小川家的生活沒有出現任何變化,tetsu再沒有聽過有關他的新[弟弟]的事被任何人提起過了.一切看起來還算風平浪靜,唯一異於尋常的事只有女僕們忙於清理出一個原本是客房的房間來.不用說有關這名[新住戶]的消息和猜測很快就成了小川家僕人們閒時的最佳談資. 流言和閒話在他們交頭接耳時快速散佈開去.這些八卦的片段也零零碎碎的輾轉傳入了tetsu耳中.但是,也許是由於第一次聽到[那個消息]後產生的衝擊已經消褪,現在的tetsu對正在家裡發生的事情沒什麼太大感觸.那些煞有介事的無聊八卦只有令他感到無比的疏離,比以前更甚.

雖然,保持距離、置身事外正是他母親對他要求.

\--“ 那個人的孩子來了以後你也不要搭理他.不要跟這種來歷不明的小鬼混在一起, 最好連話也不要跟他說一句.”--

母親曾這樣告誡他,而tetsu也打算遵守她的指示.

今天又是另一個明朗的早晨,小川家的三個成員坐在寬闊又雅致的餐室中,準備享用由女僕們端上的早點,身為一家之主的小川先生端坐在餐桌的終端,邊悠閒的看著報紙邊慢慢啜飲新鮮研磨的香濃咖啡;他的妻子和兒子佔了他身旁兩席用餐.一如常住地沒有一人在席間說話,家庭成員之間也不見有任何形式的交談或對話.

用餐期間,Tetsu以機械化的動作將食物送入嘴裡,但今天連廚子精心料理的早點也令他食而無味.今天是[那個小孩]會到來小川家的日子.  
他忍不往偷偷瞄了瞄自己的父親,小川先生看來跟平常一樣,從他的臉上看不出任何特別的情緒.他父親在此時此刻到底在想什麼呢?  
根據一星期前tetsu母親給他的含糊資料,再加上在僕人間流傳的謠言,他父親會決意將不可能會受家族歡迎的私生子帶回家,是由於他在外頭的情人去年突然去世、不能放任被留下來的孤兒留落在外不管的緣故.那麼父親的決定是完全基於面子的考慮嗎?還是…?

Tetsu輕聲嘆了口氣,將注意力轉往自己正在品嚐著的紅茶上.剛才他又在讓自己胡思亂想了,其實他不應該去想這些事情, 他應該不再去想…

可是他沒辦法讓自己對事情置之不理,或像他母親所要求的那般做出置身事外的樣子.因為無論他們喜歡與否,他父親將自己的私生子帶進小川家家門的決定都會影響到他們的生活.

***

tetsu如常的坐轎車準時回到了學校,這間由他母親為他安排的中學是那種只有出身於在最富有和有地位的家庭的子女才有機會入讀的所謂貴族學校、精英學校.絕大部份的學生如無意外的話都會在初中畢業後都會升上有名氣的高校、然後就是升上國內怎至海外排名最頂尖的高等學府修學…當然要走這一條路可不是光是家裡有錢就能萬無一失的. Tetsu早學會了若是要在這種名為”精英學校”、充滿壓力和比較的環境中生存,他還需要各種別的”生存技巧” ,其中”讓別人對你抱有好感”就是其中一項.

在往課室的路上,tetsu跟在走廊上經過的每一個人都禮貌性的打了招呼,在進了課室等待課堂開始的空檔時間裡也沒忘記跟周圍的同學們稍微閒話家常一下, 雖然,實際上沒有什麼有趣的事可以談. 但tetsu早己習慣用各種場面話來應付這種不著邊際的”社交”了,對他只不過是小事一樁;不論是在學鉸還是其他的群體裡,若不在適當的時候跟適當的人們打交道,就只有等著被標籤為[不合群]、[高傲]的討厭鬼、怎至遭到排擠的份兒.  
沒多久他們就開始一天的上課流程, 課堂的內容還是一如常住的無趣,但作為一個模範生,Tetsu大的耐性做了詳細的筆記,也盡可能專心地聽了老師的講課. 放學以後tetsu直接走到校門前等小川家的專用轎車來接他回家.回家的一路他壓根兒沒想起過有關他父親或是那個素未謀面的[弟弟]的事.

 

可是這一切在他返回小川家宅第時完全改變了. 

抵達小川宅第的大門前以後,轎車的司機為他開了車門,tetsu步出車外,向自家花園的方向走.就在此時他聽到從園內傳來了一串笑聲.

在今天以前, Tetsu以為笑聲是跟小川家絕緣的.

可是現在他卻清楚無誤的笑聲從花園處傳出來.

其中一把聲音聽起來像是由小孩子發出來的童音…而夾帶在孩子氣的吃吃笑聲中的低沉男聲是…

那是他父親.

而Tetsu從沒有聽過父親發出如此明朗的笑聲,一次也沒有. 

他不由自主的走進庭園裡,小川家的中庭處有一座雅致的噴泉,噴泉四周的草坪還被一排灌木圍繞著,形成漂亮的翠綠環型.現在tetsu隱約能看見在中庭有兩條人影在晃動著,可能在這個時候他已經大概明白在那邊的兩人是誰…可是…他下意識的覺得自己不應該接近那邊…但他卻不能不去看…

他父親坐在水泉邊的一張石椅上,靠在他身旁的是一個tetsu從沒見過的、有著一頭濃密黑髮的小孩子. Tetsu的注意力一下子便被這個陌生的小孩吸引住了, 那孩子看起來好小、好脆弱易碎,他額前長長的瀏海遮住了他的鼻子以上的臉孔, 看不清他的容貌.但在下一秒,那孩子抬起了頭來,發出另一串響亮的笑聲.

tetsu頭一次看到了他弟弟的長相.

在那一剎那間,他竟然忘了呼吸. 因為某種連他自己都不了解的原因,tetsu無法將視線從那個在父親身邊坐著的孩子身上移開. 

然後他看到他父親的手動了,川先生一邊微笑著一邊用手輕柔的撫上了孩子的頭髮,充滿了說不出的愛憐之情.

那是一種tetsu從未在他父親身上自見過的關懷和愛護.

想到這一點,他的心毫無情由的突然感覺到一陣抽痛.一股莫名的灼熱情緒隨之在他胸口澎漲起來,幾乎令他感到窒息.

那是一種名為妒嫉的情緒.

不要!

緊接著Tetsu逼自己深吸了一口氣, 他努力地試著調整在方才的瞬間被打亂的思緒,將那股令人不快的妒意壓抑下來.  
在他完全控制住情緒以前,他還是站在原地動也不動,在灌木叢的邊緣位置,搞不清自己接下來是否應該無聲無息的避開,還是上前向按禮儀向自己的父親問安.

環繞在那兩個人周遭的氣氛實在太自然、太安詳了,令tetsu覺得難以接近.那並不是像他那般的[外人]能打擾的狀況…也許他最好現在就離開…

但在他能轉身離開前,那孩子的視線卻不經意的落在卻tetsu身上,然後兩人的視線在那一瞬間相遇. 

然後那孩子伸手輕輕拉了拉父親的衣角一下, 用另一隻手指向了tetsu所在的方向.這下tetsu可沒法脫身了…

 

他唯有強作鎮定的走向前,然後開口對他父親問好.”午安,父親大人.”  
“已經回來了嗎, 兒子?”他父親看見了他,只是微微點頭示意了一下. 語氣是他平日跟tetsu說話時慣用的冷淡語調.

“是的,父親大人.”  
Tetsu注意到在他跟父親說話時,坐在石椅上的孩子一直用充滿好奇的目光上下打量著自己

父親沒對tetsu的回答顯示出半點感趣,接下來他將手臂環了在坐在他身旁的孩子肩膀上,然後開口跟tetsu說.”這孩子是haido,從今天起他就是你弟弟,這點你最好給我記清楚,知不知道?” 

“不對,爸爸,不是haido,我是叫 Hyde哪!"

Tetsu還來不及回答,那個黑頭髮的小孩嘟起小嘴向他父親抗議道.

Tetsu 嚇了一跳,他從來沒聽過任何人用如此輕鬆隨便、不拘束的口氣跟他父親說話的,更不用說在他說話的途中插嘴. 

更令他驚訝的是,父親完全沒有生氣的樣子,他只是稍微彎下腰來對hyde笑了笑,說.”這樣啊…你還是喜歡被叫作[hyde]多一點嗎?以後我將它記住了就沒問題了吧?”

說完以後小川先生從石椅上站起來,然後他輕輕將hyde推向tetsu的方向.  
“現在去跟你哥哥Tetsu打招呼吧,hyde.”  
“初次見面, 你好啊.” Hyde對Tetsu打招呼道,沒有一點怕生的樣子,看來他對這個新的[哥哥]滿好奇的. 

小川先生用滿意的眼光看著自己的小兒子跟自己的長子打照面,然後他開口向tetsu說道. “那麼,就由你來帶hyde四處看看,讓他早點熟悉這宅子,知道了沒有?” 這顯然是個命令多於是個請求.

“……我知道了.”

“說大聲一點,我聽不你在說什麼.”  
“我知道了, 父親大人.” Tetsu 用乾巴巴的聲音回答. “我會帶他…我是說,我會帶hyde去四處看看.”  
“很好.我敢說你母親已經向你交代過你應該怎麼做的了..” 父親拋下了這一句話以後,就頭也不會的走開了,他的心思老早已由自己的兒子身上轉移了到生意上的問題上去了.只剩下tetsu不知所措的跟hyde站在一起.

“那麼…你會帶我去四處看看嗎? Te-chan?”

~別這樣叫我. 

Tetsu心裡暗暗叫苦,但他沒有作聲. Te-chan? hyde用這麼親暱的名字叫他令他渾身不自在. 這到底是那門子的稱呼? 這個沒禮貌的小孩子才一見面就隨意給他一個不知所謂的稱呼,是誰准許他這樣叫他的?可是…現在最少在名義上他們兩人己成了兄弟…難道他們就因此而真的以「哥哥」、「弟弟」來稱呼對方嗎?這種有名無實的稱謂聽起來令tetsu覺得這可比[te-chan]更加不對勁.

不過,這個問題可以待會再處理…

“Ne, 我們現在該去哪裡?”  
Tetsu還來不及反應,hyde已經悄悄的靠了過來,他靠的有點太近了,近到令tetsu覺得不自在的程度;但便令tetsu吃一驚的是hyde伸出小手來牽住了他自己的手. 他低頭一看,就對上了hyde那對水亮亮的眸子,耐心地在等tetsu的回應.那雙美麗無邪的眼眫裡充滿了信任.

 

“這個…我們…我們先進去屋裡,好嗎?” Tetsu尷尬地回答,他的理智在告訴他要快點甩開hyde的手,因為他母親吩咐過不要接近hyde、也不要和他說話的啊! 如果母親發現他不但沒遵守她的指示,跟hyde說話,更跟他一起手牽手,那她將會...接下來可能發生的事tetsu根本連想都不願意想.

可是…從那小手傳來的溫熱卻令他捨不得將hyde的手甩開…小孩子溫暖的體溫、柔軟的肌膚觸感、握住他的手的那股力度、如此自然又不勉強的接觸.那種感覺很好…很舒服…很溫暖.令tetsu的心充滿了溫暖. 這股令人懷念的觸感使他回憶起自己已經有很久沒有跟任何人如此無隔閡地靠近在一起了….

突然有股想哭出來的衝動…

終於,Hyde點了點頭,然後很自然地拉著Tetsu向著宅第的方向走,催促tetsu跟他走.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在這故事裡…tetsu的父母是完全不叫他的名字的啦….


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 母親對他的失望令Tetsu感到內疚,他覺得那天自己對hyde流露了善意,是對母親的一種背叛.更嚴重的是,hyde是他父親對自己的家庭與婚姻不忠的產物,雖然他明知雙親之間無甚愛情可言,父親也不怎麼疼愛自己,但背叛還是背叛.在tetsu心裡,父親對母親的背叛,也是針對自己的簡接性背叛.

Hyde來到小川家至今已經過了一星期之久, 至目前為止小川家還算風平浪靜,可是, Tetsu卻總是覺得自己能隱約感受到這片平靜背後隱藏的…某種不安定的氣氛…仿似暴風來臨前的寧靜. 

這些日子以來他幾乎沒有跟hyde作進一步的接觸,連開口說話也沒有一次.  
理由? 那都是因為他的母親.Tetsu絕不會忘記第一次見到hyde的那天,在父親的吩咐下,他帶著hyde在宅第裡四處走動.那時候hyde理所當然似的拉住了他的手,而tetsu也不忍甩開他.  
就在他要帶hyde往家中的書庫看看的途中,兩人卻在門廊上與他母親狹路相逢.tetsu還記得在看到母親出現時,他感到自己血管裡的血液全瞬間凍結起來似的恐懼感. 他當場在原地僵住,連在他身邊的hyde也察覺出這股突然凝結在空氣中的緊張氣氛,握緊了tetsu的手,保持沉默,以警戒的神情摒息看著出現在前方的女人.

那時他母親還穿著出門練習社交舞時穿的華美長裙,她以高傲難以親近的姿態,像尊大理石雕像般的佇立在走廊中間,以冰冷的表情盯著tetsu,母親一句話也沒說,只是冷冷的盯著tetsu的雙眼看.從頭到尾母親的眼睛都沒有轉移到hyde身上,連一次沒有,仿佛她完全沒看到hyde似的.tetsu知道高傲的母親壓根不想承認hyde這私生子的存在.  
Tetsu以前接下來母親一定會上前責罵他,但她沒有.她只是對tetsu露出了一個略帶失望的表情,然後慢慢轉身離去.

母親連一句責怪的話也沒說出口,可是她這種無聲的指責可比出聲叱責、甚至動手體罰更令tetsu感到無地自容. 

母親對他的失望令Tetsu感到內疚,他覺得那天自己對hyde流露了善意,是對母親的一種背叛.更嚴重的是,hyde是他父親對自己的家庭與婚姻不忠的產物,雖然他明知雙親之間無甚愛情可言,父親也不怎麼疼愛自己,但背叛還是背叛.在tetsu心裡,父親對母親的背叛,也是針對自己的簡接性背叛. 

想到這裡,tetsu不由得放開了hyde的手,接著不顧hyde微弱的抗議聲,他喚來了女僕,吩咐她將hyde送回已為他準備好的房間去.

在那一夜Tetsu陷入了一陣矛盾之中,他非常渴望擁有一個友伴,渴望能感受到溫暖,那怕只是一絲半點也好;但…在現實裡他無法跟hyde交好, 也不能接近他.相反他理應像母親所要求那般將那孩子視為異類、陌路人,甚至像他母親一般無視他的存在.

tetsu知道這是他唯一能走的路,因為他無法承受一次被母親如此輕視的經驗.即使母親平日對他冷淡如斯,但讓她失望、受到她的徹底漠視,對tetsu而言就是等於自己存在的價值被全盤否定.  
現在母親顯然是生氣了,在生他的氣.要討得她原諒的方法,就只有服從她的意思,只有這樣他才能再次在母親的承認中,取回失去的僅有一點安全感.  
是的,hyde令他感到不安…只要有這小孩在時,他就覺得自己變得有點跟以前的自己不一樣了,連他慣用的好孩子假面具在hyde那雙兒童特有的純真、清徹但洞悉的眼瞳之下瞬間剝落,令他難以在hyde面前偽裝自己.tetsu並不喜歡這樣,他不喜歡在自己心裡升起的這種不確定、不安穩的感覺. 

幸而, 不久他就發現自己在日常生活裡根本沒多少機會要跟Hyde碰面.整整一星期, 在用餐時間,Hyde都沒有在餐廳現身. Tetsu很快發現hyde的日常餐點都是由僕人直接端上他房間的.這是他父母互相妥協的結果,雖然母親不得不答應讓父親的私生子進門,但她身為小川家的女主人,可不會大方得讓私生子堂而皇之的以家人的身份在餐桌邊佔上一席之位.  
Tetsu也注意到母親在時,hyde絕不會接近她所在的地方,很顯然地那孩子也在小心的迴避著這個在名義上是他繼母的女人. 這樣對tetsu也沒什麼不好的,他能如常的縮在自己的房間裡平平靜靜過自己的生活,跟往常無異.

可是他錯了.   
Tetsu 沒料到在他擺出了明顯的疏遠態度後,hyde卻沒放棄,這小孩還是不放過任何僅有的小許機會,想要接近他. 

而且,那孩子還是逕自叫他“Te-chan”.

 

“Te-chan?”   
今天那把幼嫩的童音又傳來了. Tetsu當然知道那是hyde在呼叫自己,畢竟只有hyde才會用這種可笑的暱稱叫他.那時他正坐在書庫裡的好幾層載著各種線裝書本的書架的後面,在走廊上找人的hyde是不會找得到他的,因此在起初的時候,他還想裝作沒聽見,繼續集中精神複習課本, 一心以為再過一下子hyde就會失去興趣然後離開的.  
可是他又估計錯誤了.  
因為hyde沒有像他所想那般輕易放棄.

“Te-chan!! 你在哪? 你聽得見我嗎?"Hyde叫的更大聲了.  
他的聲音令Tetsu難以集中精神,最後他將書本丟在一旁,從扶手椅上站起來步出書庫.  
“叫我有什麼事?” tetsu盡可能擺出不耐煩的態度說.  
“Te-chan, 原來你在這兒!”還來不及反應,hyde已經興高采烈向tetsu衝去,撲向他,還用一對細瘦的手臂緊緊環住了tetsu的腰間,不肯放手. “捉到你了!”

“…..” tetsu有想過要把Hyde 推開,因為他根本不習慣被人如此擁抱.但看到hyde高興的樣子,卻令他不忍這麼做. “怎麼了?”

Hyde還是像隻撤賴的小貓般纏著tetsu. “Ne, 爸爸吩咐我來給你傳個話…”  
“哦?”  
“ 他想你隌他一起去明天在美術館開幕的藝術品展覽喔…”  
藝術品展覽?他從不知道父親會有興趣出席這種場合.而且,就算父親打算出席類似的展覽的話,他都不會叫自己同行的…通常他們會一家人一起出門就只會是到親戚家舉行的私人宴會之類,這種聚會也不過是親戚們互相客套客套一番、或將自己的子女拿出來在親戚們跟前互相比較的機會罷了.

“你以前有去過藝品展嗎?” 他問Hyde.  
“有喔…” Hyde抬起頭來,一對童稚的眼睛直勾勾的看進tetsu的雙眼裡,微微一笑. 但這抺笑意卻很快被一絲傷感取代. “ 起初我也不喜歡去這些展覽,可是媽媽卻喜歡帶著我一起去看那些油畫啊什麼的.她說這樣我才不會變成什麼文化也不懂的小野人啊.她是這麼說的.”  
這是Tetsu首次聽到Hyde提及自己的生母.這使他對這素未某面的陌生女人好奇起來,在過去她到底是怎樣扶養兒子長大的,她又到底是個怎麼樣的母親呢?tetsu試著去想像,可是他卻發現除了自己的母親冰冷的態度以外,他很難想像得到別人的母親是如何對待自己的孩子的.   
無論hyde的生母在過去是個怎樣的女人,現在她已經去世了.雖然tetsu沒見過Hyde對母親的去世流露出悲哀的樣子,但他隱約明白這孩子不是對她去世不為所動,而是忍著沒有將悲傷顯露出來而已.   
但是…看見從hyde眼裡流露出來的傷感,tetsu便明白hyde一定是愛著自己母親的.  
他看進Hyde的雙眫裡去, 那是一雙清澈見底的美麗眼瞳,充滿了信任和溫暖的光輝, 跟他自己的眼神完全不一樣. Tetsu不無妒意的想著, 他的[弟弟]顯然是在被愛著的情況下長大的…理所當然地被自己的母親所疼愛著. 

 

“告訴我…”他喃喃地說.“跟我說多一點點有關她的事,好不好?”  
“如果你答應的話我就告訴你.” Hyde的眼睛馬上亮了起來.  
最後Tetsu遲疑著點了點頭作為回應.

*** 

在tetsu答應了hyde後, 他以忐忑不安的心情向母親請求她准許自己晚上陪伴父親一起出門的許可.但他故意技巧地略過了父親將會帶hyde一塊去的事實.  
他一邊說,一邊猜測著母親到底有沒有從別人口中得知hyde其實也會跟著他們一起出去的事了沒有.但是,聽到他外出的請求,母親只是不感興趣似的點點頭以示准許,別的事連一句也沒多問. 

今晚已經是他和hyde第三次跟著父親一起出外的晚上. 第一晚他們去了市立美術館參觀一個西洋油畫的展覽,在一星期之後他們去了參加一個小型音樂會,然後再過一星期後的今天晚上三個人一起去了參觀一個傳統日本美術品展覽會.通常在參觀完畢後,父親都會帶他們到一流餐館用晚餐再帶他們回家.

可是,tetsu很快發現;跟父親和hyde一起外出卻完全不是什麼快事.  
這並不是說藝術品展覽和音樂會本身令tetsu感到很沉悶.因為,即使自己不是什麼藝術或音樂的發燒友,tetsu還是覺得外出參觀其實也有有意思的地方;問題是出在父親的態度上. 一路上父親對自己的私生子照樣是有說有笑的,就像一對貨真價實的父子一樣;但是對於自己,父親還是一貫的冷淡又疏遠.

現在,坐在某一流餐廳之內,tetsu默默旁觀父親在用餐時跟Hyde一起談笑,完全忘了自己的存在.他不禁猜疑為什麼父親要特意叫自己一起同行. 因為父親出外的目的似乎只是純粹想留出一點時間跟hyde一起度過,而tetsu自己是沒有必要出現在他們之間的. 

然後Hyde小聲對父親說了些什麼,令他再次笑了起來,tetsu看見他將自己的手輕放在hyde的肩膀上,這是tesu第二次看見父親這一個充滿父愛的舉動;第一次是在hyde抵達小川家的那天,在花園的水泉邊.

Tetsu已經看夠了.

“對不起,” tetsu突然從椅上站起來,椅子發出了難聲的吱吱聲打破了四周安詳寧靜的氣氛,令父親和Hyde兩人略帶不解的望向他.   
“…我…我得上洗手間.” Tetsu深吸了一口氣之後他的聲音才發得出來. 然後他儘可能鎮定地轉身離開走向洗手間的方向…已經沒需要再待在這兒了,父親原來不需要他在自己身邊.

在這一剎那間,一陣噁心的感覺湧上tetsu的胃部,令他很想嘔吐. 

***

在星期六的下午, Tetsu很稀有的與父親一起坐在二樓的露台上飲下午茶, 露台上可將樓下的園林景致盡至眼底, 距離上一次的藝術展覽已經過了快一星期了.  
今天他母親從早上起就出門購物;而hyde…tetsu猜他大約是到了宅第的某處玩耍吧;今天沒看到他出現.  
因此今天下午只有他一人與父親作伴.在這段下午茶時間裡,父子雙方一直都沒有太多話題;大概是因為在平日裡父子倆也沒有主動跟對方閒話家常的習慣吧.

Tetsu 當然注意到那種在他們兩人四周飄浮的不自然氣氛,仿佛當hyde不在時,他和父親根本就沒理由要聚在一起似的.  
然後小川先生提起他將會在明天晚上參加另一個室樂會,聽畢Tetsu便問父親他會不會如同過去數個星期的參觀活動時一般也帶著自己一起去.  
“這個...” 父親漫不經心的回答. “如果你想的話就一起來吧.”  
“Err…您怎麼會覺得我不想去呢, 父親大人?” Tetsu笑了一下,但連他自己都留意到那笑聲聽起來十分牽強.  
在此時,他父親才略微抬起了高,視線跟tetsu對上. “其實你沒需要勉強自己, 兒子.”  
“父親大人…?” Tetsu嚥了嚥口水,為何父親會認為他是在勉強自己?父親是對他自己在上一次去藝品展時的表現不滿嗎?到底是什麼出錯了?  
在他還未能搞清楚狀態前,父親開始繼續說下去.  
“再說,你看來也不是很熱中於參觀展覽嘛.”   
他有在上次參觀時露出了不耐煩的態度,令父親不悅了嗎? Tetsu懊惱的想著,更令他困擾的是,父親的口吻裡仿佛有著一絲嘲諷的味道,是自己多心了嗎?

Tetsu連忙辯解道.“嗯…沒有這樣的事啊,父親大人…我…只是還不太習慣去美術館而已…但我還是可以---”

“不要緊的,兒子.是hyde他吵著要我帶你和他兩個一起到藝術展覽的,兒子. 他說你不去的話他也不說去.真是個任性孩子.可是,我始終覺得硬把你拖去參觀你不感興趣的展覽,實在不太好…“

父親漫不經心的話詞如同刀刃般刺傷了tetsu. 

“原來是他跟您提議的嗎?那麼,在上一次我們出發去藝品展時他也對您做了相同的提議對吧,父親大人?” Tetsu 用抖顫的聲音問,但他父親連一點都沒注意到隱藏在tetsu語調裡的忿怒.   
“…沒,錯是他提議的.”  
Now Tetsu知道了他父親會叫他一起出外的理由了,hyde說了謊,那根本不是父親的意思,而是hyde自己的主意.  
是在hyde的要求下父親才會叫他加入的,而hyde會這麼要求…是因為他在可憐tetsu…   
Hyde在同情他.

Tetsu恨恨的想著,邊下意識的握緊了雙拳.  
Hyde在同情被父親漠視的自己.   
而自己的父親對待兩個親骨肉的態度,竟是如此天差地別,他只疼愛身為私生子的次子,對長子---即tetsu自己則完全無視…  
這不公平…

他感到很...羞恥.

***

父親接下來有否對他說了些別什麼話,以及他自己是怎樣離開露台的,tetsu事後都完全沒有印象.總之待他注意到的時候,他人已經在走廊上了,在他還未能決定應往那邊走時…卻一個轉身然後看到了…他的母親站在走廊的另一端,幾乎面無表情的打量著他,眼裡卻隱隱現出了一絲惡意.  
她是什麼時候回來的?

在這一瞬間, Tetsu不知道應怎麼面對這個女人.正常來說他是應當有禮的向她問安,表現出一個好兒子應有的表現.但現在,他已經沒力氣再偽裝一下去了.

“真是太愚蠢了啊, 兒子.” 她淡淡的開口道. “愚蠢到會去和你父親的小雜種混在一塊,你都不會用腦子想想才做事的嗎?”

他和父親的對話全都被她聽進耳裡了.

“你真的以為只要你待那小鬼好一點、討好巴結一下他,你父親就會因此而待你好嗎?別傻了,兒子.這樣做根本沒用. ”

因為hyde的出現而在Tetsu心底深處滋生萌芽的某種溫暖、脆弱的東西,在那一瞬間被母親的話語輕易粉碎了.

他父親從不重視他,父親最在乎的只有Hyde一個....會受到愛護和重視的從來都不會是他自己...

Tetsu抿著嘴唇, 不發一言.這種恥辱令他難堪得抬不起頭來.  
母親還在冷冷地繼續數落他.  
“聽好,我希望你這次已經得到了教訓. 現在你應該知道怎麼做才會對你有好處.你應該好好記住這一次教訓啊.”

說完,母親就轉身離開,將tetsu留在原地.獨自承受這份恥辱.

***

在那天tetsu入了個決定; 他以後再也不會讓hyde接近自己了, 也不會再關懷他;hyde傷害了他,所以他不會再相信他了.   
也許Hyde的確是做出想親近他、想和他做朋友的樣子…但現在Tetsu能看穿這些假象了…他怎可能沒早一點發現的?畢竟他自己就是一個習慣在人前戴上面具過活的人啊… 他怎會沒能看穿hyde對他的友好只是別有用心?  
是Hyde 提議父親去對tetsu好一點的,他會這麼做…是因為他同情自己嗎?同情自己從不受父親關注嗎?  
父親從來都不在乎他. 現在事實擺在Tetsu眼前,一個他不想面對的、殘酷的事實.  
但他才不需要任何人同情他,他絕對不要hyde可憐他呢…絕不. 

Hyde, 跟這種小孩混在一起對他沒有好處.   
他母親是對的,他應該對hyde保持距離,不—不單這樣,他是應該恨這個奪去了父親的關愛小孩的. 在一開始時他竟然被hyde打動,對他產生好感…實在是太愚蠢了.

***

第二天傍晚.

“Te-chan…” 

tetsu在回去自己的房間途中又聽見那把幼嫩的童聲在呼喊他了,他皺了皺眉頭. Hyde似乎跟在他會想追上他步伐,但tetsu沒回應他,只是頭也不回的繼續向前走.

“喂,te-chan?”

\---別這樣叫我…!

“Te-chan~matte ne!” 從他身後來的呼喚變的更急切, 但Tetsu沒回頭.

\----離我遠一點, 我討厭你…--

“Te-chan, matter ne! 你忘了嗎,今天我們要跟爸爸出去呢!”

是的,今晚是他第四次跟hyde和父親一起去藝品展的日子. 

但tetsu不會再傻得去相信這些謊言.

\----討厭、討厭、最討厭了….你為什麼還不走開?還沒戲弄我個夠嗎?

\----我討厭你我討厭你我討厭你…這樣你還不懂嗎? 你以為我還傻得沒看穿你那種小把戲嗎?

“Te-chan,等一下---”

他感到了一隻小手從後方抓住了他的袖子, Hyde 終於追上他了. 

Tetsu突然停下腳步, 猛地一個轉身,使緊跟在他身後的hyde幾乎撞上他.然後就在下一秒,tetsu不假思索的做了一件他從沒想過自己會做的事…

他用力摑了Hyde一掌. 

等他回過神來時Hyde已經被摔了開去跌坐倒在地毯上,一個紅紅的掌印大剌刺的印了在他的左頰上.hyde一臉驚訝的盯著tetsu,那對本來滿是信任的雙眼現在充滿了恐懼、害怕的神色. 

Tetsu冷漠的盯著倒在地上的hyde,接下來的幾分鐘裡對峙著的兩個人連動都沒動一下. 

他動手打了hyde,可是現在他卻連一點點復仇的快感都感受不到.

“不要再碰我!” 

漠然地拋下這句話, tetsu丟下還呆坐在地板上的hyde頭也不回的離開,也沒能看見沿著hyde那雙因驚嚇而瞪得大大的眼睛裡緩緩流下來的兩行淚.

那一晚, 只有Hyde獨個兒一人陪著父親出門.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu還來不及回應, Kaori已經驚喜地叫了出來.”tetsu君的生日也在今天嗎!!真巧合!我們是在同一天生日哩!!生日快樂啊!tetsu!” 
> 
> 就其他不知內情的賓客們的觀點來看, hyde的突然現身不過是宴會上一個無傷大雅的小插曲.甚至是個輕鬆有趣的意外發展.

說來也奇怪, Tetsu十七歲生日的那一天晚上,他竟然是在別人的生日宴會,而非自己的宴會上度過的. 別人可能都會以為像tetsu那樣的富家子弟,在生日的那天自然在小川宅第裡會有一個親朋齊聚的盛大派對為他慶生.  
相反,在那一天他去了參加一個同校的少女---Kaori的生日宴會.  
在參與學校的活動時認識比他少一歲的Kaori大約已經有一、兩年的日子了吧,但tetsu從沒注意到kaori竟然是跟他在同一天生日的.畢竟雖然說是”認識”,兩個人的關係也不過是點頭之交的那種;而且像kaori這種長得漂亮又有人緣的少女,在學校裡”認識”她的人也夠多的. 因此tetsu收到了邀請他出席她十六歲的生日宴會的邀請函,而且上面標明的日期還恰巧是跟自己的生日是在同一天的時候,真是挺驚訝的. 

跟同校裡那些不可一世、被寵壞了的千金小姐女同學相比,Kaori親切和善、不擺架子的性格使她深得眾人喜愛.雖然如此,但tetsu不得不說他和這位女同學除了在過去一同參加過校園祭的籌劃活動之類的活動、算是互相認識外,他們之間的交集不多.kaori會邀請他多半也只是為了客套吧;他如此認為. 

當他抵達kaori父母的大宅時,大廳早已高朋滿坐,他認出很多大概是同校學生的人們、另外有不少是不認識的、看似是kaori的親戚或表兄弟姐妹之類的人們.  
Tetsu從侍者手中接過飲料後,便靜靜的找到位置坐下來,和在場的其他賓客們一起等待宴會正式開始.

在tetsu的角度來看,看見如此熱鬧又洋溢著歡笑聲、有親朋好友喜氣洋洋的齊聚一堂的生日會幾乎令他感到奇怪.這樣子的生日會跟在很久以前tetsu曾有過的那些太不一樣了. Tetsu淡淡的想起,當他還是個小孩子時,也曾在好幾年裡接連在生日的那天夜裡度過了一個孤獨的夜晚.空蕩蕩的客廳裡只有他一個人坐著, 跟前只有一個插著爉蠋的生日蛋糕.在餐桌兩邊是兩個留給了他父母的空坐位…但他們卻連一次也沒有在座上出現過, 結果永遠是Tetsu一個人在客廳乾坐了整晚,直至女僕在半夜以前進來帶他回二樓的睡房休息為止.一年接一年他都失望了. 雙親只會每年送些昂貴的禮物給他,卻懶得抽時間在兒子生日的那天夜裡陪伴他. 最後tetsu終於厭倦了那些昂貴卻無意義的生日禮物,厭倦了那個又大又精緻卻無人與他分享的生日蛋糕,這些東西只會令他更感到孤單.他後來再也沒慶祝生日了.他再也不想度過這種寂寞的生日夜了. 根本沒有人在乎他生不生日,所以他要學習堅強一點、讓自己也不再在乎. 

他一直都以為[生日]早已對他毫無意義可言,只是年齡增長的一個日期、標誌…直至今晚他出席了Kaori的生日派對, Tetsu不禁有點懷疑自己是不是錯過了某些他從來無緣得到的東西.

然後,從大廳的另一端傳來的樂隊奏樂的樂聲打斷了他的思緒,tetsu跟著站在周圍的眾多賓客一起聞聲向通向二樓的大理石梯階的方向看過去.大廳的燈光在此時熄滅,只餘下一束白亮的射燈光線聚焦在梯階的頂端.然後今夜宴會的女主角---kaori在燈光中出現,她身穿著雅致的淡鵝黃色禮服、長頭髮盤成髮髻, 看起來比平時更漂亮大方. 在她緩緩步下梯階並向來賓們微笑揮手時,賓客紛紛開始拍掌歡呼.接著樂隊開始奏出生日歌的旋律.

沒多久Kaori來到了大廳中,廳中的燈光重新亮了起來. 拍掌和祝賀她生日快樂的歡呼也變得更大了.她一邊笑著邊移向放置在大廳中央的生日蛋糕旁邊.她接過了一支麥克風然後開始說一些對來臨為她慶生的賓客們致謝意之類的感謝說話, Tetsu站在距離注意力焦點有點遠的外圍地區,聽kaori發言.然後他看到kaori的友人紛紛邊笑著邊移動到kaori身邊,還不時催促她快點切生日蛋糕和許生日願望. 連擔任攝影師的人也在附近準備好為他們攝下切蛋糕的一刻了.

現在kaori手握著銀色的刀子, 可是她還是在四處張望,仿佛是在找什麼人似的. 然後出乎tetsu意料地,她的視線竟落在自己身上.

“Tetsu-san! 一起過來吧! 拍照片還欠你一個人喔!” 

Tetsu呆了一呆, 一時間不懂如何反應. 但很快地Kaori的話已經引起眾人注意,他們也將視線好奇的移到tetsu身上來了. 他只好硬著頭皮,穿過人群走向Kaori那邊,在距離她幾個人之隔的地方站好,等待攝影師為他們留影.  
Kaori向tetsu友善的微微一笑,才閉上眼睛許願,然後動手切生日蛋糕,與此同時攝影師也將照片拍下來,那是一幅”生日快樂”的愉快畫面.來賓們再次開始拍掌. 

受到現場的愉悅氣氛感染,連Tetsu也忍不住笑了起來; 但正在他要退後時他卻突然感覺到有某個人的下頜輕輕擱在了自己的一邊肩膀之上,然後那個突然出現在他身後的人更略微靠近,出其不意的將兩片嘴唇貼上了tetsu的面頰,印了小小的一個吻.

tetsu立時在原地僵住了,幾秒之後他才總算能回過神來,指揮自己將頭轉向後面,去弄清楚剛才到底是誰對他做了這種事. 一回頭一看就和一對熟悉的黑色眼瞳對上了.那對眼睛裡含著笑意,一如那個人臉上無法壓抑的笑容一樣明亮, 那是一張tetsu認識的臉孔. 

剛才親了他的人竟然是 Hyde. 而tetsu怎麼也猜不透hyde怎麼會突然在kaori的生日宴上現身的…難道自己是在造夢嗎?hyde根本不應該在這兒出現的啊! 

tetsu呆呆的盯著hyde,動也不能動一下,但是從眼角的餘光他能睹見kaori的身影,她正在望著自己和hyde兩個人;而在他們四周好些注意到hyde這不速之客出現的人也在觀察著他們. 

說實在的,那個吻不過是在僅僅幾秒的片刻裡,嘴唇輕輕掠過肌膚的些微碰觸罷了.但Tetsu還是覺得自己臉頰上一片火辣辣的,如同火燒. 那股炎熱一直擴散進他心底深處...Tetsu知道自己在此刻面上一定已經染上一片紅暈. 忽然間他不知如何是好、如何反應,更不用說冷靜下來想清楚剛發生的事或思考hyde這個舉動背後含有的理由了.最可怕的是,Hyde竟然在眾人面前做這種事!tetsu已經能隱約聽見周圍的人在竊竊私語……

現在Hyde向後退了幾步,令tetsu能看清楚他的樣子. Tetsu根本記不起最後一次這樣詳細的打量自己的[弟弟]是多久以前的事了.畢竟他們已在幾乎形同陌路的情程下過了四年的歲月. 特別是在他母親將他安排到一間寄宿制的高中讀書後,說實在的,得到這個離家住校的機會其實使tetsu忍不住暗暗鬆了一口氣,畢竟他終於可以不用每天面對雙親、也不用再見到hyde了,對他來說簡直是求之不得的解脫.  
可能是上天也聽到了tetsu的祈求吧;他離家後大約過了一年左右,父親也將hyde送住別的寄宿制學校讀書.如此一來,tetsu會見到hyde的機會就更稀少了.通常只有在假日或暑假當tetsu回到家裡時,才偶爾會看見hyde在小川宅裡走動;但他已經不會再主動接近tetsu了.

現在…Hyde已經不再是他回憶中的小孩子了,雖然他在這四年裡沒有長多高,但現在的他已經不再是過去孩子氣的模樣,而是長成了纖細少年的形態了,只有在眉目裡還殘留著過去那一點點小狐狸似的機靈神態. Hyde沒有像在場的大部份男賓客一樣穿上正式的深色調西服套裝,相反他身穿的是一件純白色襯衣配黑色皮褲,再以掛在他頸項上的銀鏈子作點綴, 算不上是什麼華麗的衣裳,但這身打扮卻令hyde看起來如此醒目,他還是對tetsu微笑著.  
而且不知何故,他手中竟捧著一束美麗的花束.

一回過神來時, tetsu才注意到Kaori已經來到他和hyde兩人之間.  
“Hyde-san!你來了!” 令人意外地,kaori仿佛早已認識hyde似的,興高釆烈地和他打招呼.   
Kaori跟hyde兩人互相認識嗎?這也是hyde會在她的生日派對上出現的原因嗎?那麼,她知道hyde是tetsu自己的[弟弟]嗎? Tetsu有點迷茫,但除了迷茫之外,也毫無緣由的感到氣憤,因hyde突然再這樣落落大方、仿若無事的出現在自己面前…他還要在自己面前跟Kaori甚至在場的其他客人們打成一片. 一起談笑、一同歡樂,這令tetsu再次覺得自己被冷落了. 

“ 我當然會來啊,kaori-san,這是妳生日的大日子嘛!”

hyde笑著回答,Tetsu自著他將手中的花束遞給kaori作為賀禮. Kaori歡歡喜喜的接過了花束. “好漂亮的花!謝謝你啊Hyde-san!”

“喜歡就好啦, Kaori-san. “ 然後Hyde將注意力從kaori轉往Tetsu身上.” 你也是,生日快樂啊, Te-chan…”

\---Te-chan…

事隔多年再次聽見這一個暱稱, 令Tetsu心裡一陣七上八下,一股無以名狀的感覺襲上心頭.再一次聽見Hyde這樣叫自己…他說不清自己在此時此刻的感受到底是什麼,只知道那是一股溫暖但同時也灼熱的情緒.

Tetsu還來不及回應, Kaori已經驚喜地叫了出來.”tetsu君的生日也在今天嗎!!真巧合!我們是在同一天生日哩!!生日快樂啊!tetsu!” 

就其他不知內情的賓客們的觀點來看, hyde的突然現身不過是宴會上一個無傷大雅的小插曲.甚至是個輕鬆有趣的意外發展.

而好些認識tetsu的同校學生們更圍攏了過來,開始問tetsu為什麼從沒提起過自己的生日,有人還說: “明年我們將Kaori和tetsu的生日都合在一起慶祝吧好不好啊, 各位?”

Kaori聞言面上不禁一紅,但她看來並不介意大家的注意力被hyde和tetsu吸引過去的樣子，還是維持著笑容. 

可是tetsu已經無法待在這兒了.

“很對不起, Kaori-san…我要先走了…” tetsu小聲喃呢道, 向kaori揮揮手雖後轉身想離開現場.

“怎麼了? Tetsu君你沒事吧, matte--” Kaori想喚回他, 但Tetsu快速的打斷了她.

“你沒有事的, Kaori. 你們玩高興一點吧! 遲點再見!” 

Tetsu在離開大廳前回頭看了kaori一眼,卻意外的看到hyde站在kaori身後不遠的地方,失望之情寫滿他的臉上…看起來還有點悲傷.他連忙別過臉去好忽略hyde面上的抺悲傷的表情,但太遲了;那抺表情已經刻印在他視網膜底下揮之不去…

然後那股自我厭惡的感覺又再次在Tetsu心中升起,似乎每次有狀況發生的時候,他就只會轉身逃開. 他討厭自己這樣.   
這件事也是hyde的錯,如果他沒出現,他就不會這樣在人前失態. 過了四年時間,tetsu還是沒能明白為何hyde能如此牽動著他的情緒起伏…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu和kaori的生日是同一天…當然是我亂編的啦…|||||


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知情的她很自然地以為既然tetsu和hyde兩人是[兄弟], tetsu理所當然的會對hyde的啫好也多少知道其中一二,她那會知道箇中的種種內幕呢.

到了第二天,當Tetsu再次和kaori在學校碰面,他馬上因昨天在她的生日派對上表現失態向她致歉.kaori以她一貫包容和不拘小節的心原諒了他.

“不要緊的.” Kaori說,聳了聳肩.她以為昨天tetsu突然離開只是因為這個向來予人內向印象的學長不習慣人太多太熱鬧的場合之故. “你不需要介意這些,tetsu-san.”

Kaori接受了他的道歉以後, Tetsu頓時覺得輕鬆多了. 然後他鼓起勇氣向kaori提議到附近的紅茶店喝個下午茶,這個提議純粹是臨時起意的,過去他根本沒有主動約女孩子外出的經驗. 更棒的是,kaori很快就答應了.  
結果在那天放學之後兩人一起結伴到了學園附近的一間清靜雅致的茶室用下午茶. 用不上半小時的時間兩個人已經像老朋友一樣融洽地聊著天, kaori總是有辦法令各種不同的人在最短的時間內跟她熟稔起來.  
在言談之間,tetsu問起了她跟hyde是怎麼認識的(他實在禁不住自己的好奇心).雖然在kaori面前提起hyde的名字還是令他感到不自然. 

“嗯, 我是在一次畫展上遇見 Hyde-san的,那天我只是陪伴我的表姐去看畫;誰知她卻因為生病而臨時失約了,只餘下我一個人在會場內.  
就在我也打算離開時你弟弟經過我身邊,並和我談起話來了.我猜我們會聊起來是由於我們兩個是當時在場僅有的兩個年輕人的緣故吧.hyde對油畫之類的藝品的認識還真豐富哩,這點想必tetsu-san你也知道的吧.從沒想過像他那般的十來歲男生也對藝品有這麼多認識呢. 很有意思吧?”

她抬頭看著Tetsu,不知情的她很自然地以為既然tetsu和hyde兩人是[兄弟], tetsu理所當然的會對hyde的啫好也多少知道其中一二,她那會知道箇中的種種內幕呢.

對她的提問,Tetsu只是乾笑了幾聲作回應,禮貌的等kaori繼續. 

兩個人的視線停留在對方臉上約幾秒的時間,然後kaori臉頰一紅,稍微垂下了眼簾迴避tetsu的目光. “在離開展覽場前hyde和我交換了電話號碼,以後一有什麼好玩的事他都會打電話找我出去,然後沒多久我們就熟稔起來了.這就是我們認識的經過啦…”

“聽起來是場很不錯的偶遇, 對不對?” Tetsu說,但不知為何他心裡總是有不舒服的感覺,為了轉移話題,他又捕上了一句. “知道kaori-san妳是他的…我弟弟的朋友時,我實在有點驚訝….畢竟他平時…應怎麼說才好?...我猜我該說他平時並不算是那麼好交友的人吧.”

“是啊,我知道hyde-san是tetsu-san的弟弟時我也真的很驚訝呢!” Kaori 笑了. “那是因為…你們兩個人長的不太相似的緣故啊.”

“那他是在什麼時候告訴妳的?”

“hyde沒有主動提起. 那是ken-san後來告訴我的…”

“原來如此.” Tetsu沒預料到kaori會給他這個答案,也因ken的名字被提及而感到有點措手不及. 但是,Ken---這個比他高一年級的學長,是他在學生涯裡交到的唯一一個要好的朋友. 再加上ken的父親北村先生跟tetsu的父親是交情很好的世交,因此ken對tetsu家的情況的認識自然會比普通的外人多. 

他們在夕陽西下時一同步出了茶室.  
“今天謝謝招待了,tetsu君.” Kaori再次向tetsu道謝.  
“其實…Kaori-san,謝謝你抽時間來陪我說話, 希望我說的話沒有把你悶壞了…”  
“當然不會啦! 你怎麼會覺得我給你悶著了?”  
“嗯…可是,我常常覺得自己是個挺無趣的人,而且其他人似乎也是這麼想的…”tetsu真的認為大概除了ken以外,其他人都覺得他是個無趣的人.”所以…”  
“根本沒有這種事呀 Tetsu-san! 每個真正對你有認識的人都應該會知道你是個個性好又有趣的人呀!” Kaori堅持道. “其實,如你你願意的話,我也希望能多了解你一點…”  
Tetsu幾乎要臉紅起來了. “這樣…你會願意繼續和我碰面囉?”  
“當然可以啊, Tetsu-san.”

拜kaori之賜,tetsu的心情變得很愉快,這實在是挺難得的事. 他已經有很久沒嘗到心情這麼輕鬆的滋味了.  
最棒的是,當他和kaori在一起時,連那些與hyde有的事情似乎也無法令他感到太煩惱. 

***

沒多久之後Tetsu便主動邀請Kaori一同到水族館參觀,作為他們第一次"約會"的地點. 兩個人在下一個週末的午後一同來到那家位於市郊地帶的水族館.他們避開了前來作團體參觀的學生團體,到了較清靜的地下展覽廳和觀光隧道遊覽. 一邊安靜地走在展示室之間,邊欣賞五顏六色的熱帶魚成群成群的在加厚的玻璃幕牆後悠然地巡游著.

常言道:”快樂不知時日過”,形容美好時光的易逝,但今天對Tetsu而言, 在他和kaori結伴遊走於這座水族館時,時間仿佛是停留不動似的.只覺得那一個個展示室好像是永遠也走不遠的,讓他們能沉浸在這種謐靜的詳和氣氛裡.是的,跟kaori一起令tetsu覺得很平靜、很安寧. 這種感覺很奇怪、陌生, 但也令他樂在其中.有這位漂亮的少女走在他身邊, 能見到她柔和的聲音、看到她甜美的笑容…都令他有一種難以形容的幸福感.

這一天的一切本應是十分完滿的,如果 Kaori沒有碰巧提起hyde的名字的話. 

那是在場館外面拉生意的流動攝影師主動上前問他們要不要一起拍個照片留念時發生的, 他們同意了,然後站在原地讓攝影師用拍立得為他們兩人照個相. Tetsu 沒把拍照的事情放在心上,直到他付錢給那攝影師,然後將照片遞給Kaori 看. 畢竟一張普普通通的照片有什麼等別的? 除這是他們兩人單獨地被一起攝入鏡頭的照片之外?

可是,在離開水族館的途中,Kaori還在津津有味的檢視著手中的照片, tetsu還是搞不懂kaori對這張照片怎麼如此有興趣;只見她的臉一下子亮了起來,對tetsu燦然一笑.

“Ne, Tetsu-chan, 我剛注意到一件有趣的事…”

“那是什麼? Kaori-chan?” Tetsu問她.

“跟你弟弟相比,我真的要說是tetsu-san你長的跟令尊-- Ogawa伯父比較相似的樣子啊…” kaori邊指著照顧,邊帶著笑意回答. “下一次見到 Hyde-san我一定要告訴他…”

Tetsu 不大明白Kaori到底在說什麼, 從沒有人對他的長相發表過這樣的評論. 他在心中描寫出父親的五宮,但卻無法看到自己跟他之間的相似之處.…

看到Tets一臉迷茫的表情, Kaori連忙解釋道. “這個….其實是hyde-san他提起這件事,我才注意到的啦.…”

Hyde在別人面前提起了和自己有關的事?而且還要在 Kaori面前?

光想到這一點,tetsu就覺得胃部一陣緊縮.一想到hyde可能在對小川家情況一無所知的kaori面前抖出去的各種隱私……

“真的嗎?他有對妳提及過我嗎?那我猜他一定沒什麼好說話告訴妳的……” Tetsu 儘可能將自己的話說成是在開玩笑那般.

” 嗯,認識了你弟弟這麼一陣子,有時我會留意到其實hyde-san他是挺希望能和你再親近一點的, 真可惜你們兩人不是唸同一所學校…你說對不, Tetsu-san?” 沒留意到tetsu的異樣表情, Kaori繼續說下去. “也許這也是他會這麼常提到你的原因吧…你知道嗎tetsu-san,你弟弟真的很喜歡你呢.”

Hyde喜歡他?這真是天大的誤會,完全是一個笑話. 在Tetsu用盡所有方法將hyde隔離於自己的日常生活之後,這些年以來hyde對他還能有多少認識?更不要說喜歡他了…這簡直是荒謬. 

“話說回來, 你弟弟曾讓我們看過一張令尊在年輕時照的舊照片呢…就是一次我和Ken-san跟他約好三個人聚聚、順便欣賞一下他畫好的素描和草稿的時候…”

什麼?

聽到kaori訴說有關她與hyde還有ken三人一塊活動的事,卻使Tetsu猛然醒悟到他對現在的hyde的生活所知怎少. 而他實在不清楚自己對這個事實應抱有什麼感想.

例如, 他不知道hyde保存有他父親的舊照片? 還有kaori提過hyde有繪畫的習慣?他連hyde對繪畫有興趣一事都一無所知,hyde是在什麼時候、什麼地方開始學的,在學校還是…?

對於hyde的種種,Tetsu完全沒頭緒.坦白說,他也沒理由、也不應有興趣要知道hyde的個人事務.可是,現在他聽到Kaori如數家珍似的訴說有關hyde的點點滴滴,一些他根本一無所知的、有關hyde的生活、啫好的種種…. 為什麼看著kaori說這些事情會令他感到不舒服?

“總之Hyde-san那天剛好帶著他的素描本子出門, Ken-san就將他的本子要過來看看, 然後啊我注意到素描中有一張人物素描看起來很眼熟,盯著看了好一會才看得出是以你為模特兒的素描啊…而且那張圖是在那天看到畫裡我最喜歡的那張呢…” Kaori’的笑容變得比剛才更甜,也許這個回憶對她而言是個滿有意思的愉快回憶吧.

但tetsu此刻想到的卻只有一件事︰Hyde在他自己一無所覺的情況下繪畫他.他怎可以這樣! 

“…所以我開口跟hyde-san說我很喜歡他畫的這一張素描,他卻不好意思起來, 之後他說到他覺得tetsu-san你和令尊年輕時的樣子很相似.而且他還說這樣令他覺得你很帥呢!”

從kaori口裡轉述出來的話明明都是讚美之詞,但在此刻卻令tetsu覺得無比剌耳.

結果,再一次因為hyde, tetsu平靜的一天、他和kaori的”約會”的氣氛又這樣被毁了. 連一直陪在他身邊的kaori也對此完全一無所覺.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起…我的中文退步了很多…還有這一集的內容…連我也覺得很無聊啊~||||


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu甚至無法決定最引起他反感的部份到底是什麼,竟然會有人覺得他和父親長相相似.引起他反感的是他父親從來不嘗試親近和理解他的事實, 還是父親向來只偏愛hyde的事實?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有件事我完全忘了…  
> 這篇裡出場的人物都是「true」和「heavenly」時代的造型啦…  
> 他們那時候真是美形得令人想吃掉喔!!!^_^  
> 到了part5時間又再向前推進了一兩年啦~~

人們常說時間令人淡忘過去,但只有不到二十一歲年紀的Tetsu卻早已明暸這一句話並不怎麼真實. 他已經明白在過去發生的事情,特別是那些你不願意回想的事情,是會一直追隨著你纏繞不去的,一如你拖在自己身後的影子.

過去對人的影響力之大,tetsu再了解不過;因為每tetsu看見鏡子中的自己,他總是能隱隱看到那些困擾著他的過去…又再次隱身在他周遭的陰暗角落處.

每天早上他看到鏡子裡自己的映像, 他都能看見鏡中那個跟過去略有分別的自己,分別就在於他原本那頭又短又規矩的黑髮,現在變成了帶點流行風的及肩長度的棕紅色頭髮. 

來自社會各界、不同年齡的男性都故然不乏長髮族的存在,有人是為了個人喜好、有人是為了趕潮流、有人是為了好玩、也有人是因為加入了視覺系樂團，想以長長的頭髮好讓自己看起來酷氣一點. 但Tetsu將頭髮留長還染成棕紅色的理由卻跟他們的不一樣, 他這樣做純粹只是為了令自己看起來不會太像自己的父親而已.

這樣的理由聽起來真的很蠢, 如果Tetsu將這個理由告訴別人的話,他們一定會當場大笑起來.

但kaori在水族館對他說過的話,卻一直纏繞不去……

\---…他說他曾看過令尊年少時拍的舊照片,還說覺得tetsu-san你跟令尊年輕時的樣子很相似,令他覺得你很帥呢! 

Kaori提及的那個”他”,就是hyde.

真奇怪, Tetsu向來以自己不容易受他人意見影響的個性自豪,他向來都是個冷靜、講究理性行事的人,但這一次…

\---他說覺得tetsu-san你跟令尊年輕時的樣子很相似,令他覺得你很帥呢! 

 

就是這一句話令tetsu渾身不自在, 在與kaori一起到水族館後的那天;每逢他在父親家或是其他別的場合與hyde碰到面, Kaori當天說過的話就會浮上心頭…

\----你知道嗎tetsu-san,你弟弟其實真的很喜歡你呢...

kaori會這樣想是因為她太單純了,如果她發現了事實真相的話,到底會有什麼想法呢? 

這一次他無法對事情一笑置之. 

妳錯了,Kaori…妳不應告訴我這些事情的…

不行啊, 他連一點都不希望被別人認為自己與父親長得相似,連一點都不能接受別人有這樣的看法.

Tetsu甚至無法決定最引起他反感的部份到底是什麼,竟然會有人覺得他和父親長相相似.引起他反感的是他父親從來不嘗試親近和理解他的事實, 還是父親向來只偏愛hyde的事實?在過了這麼久以後,Tetsu終於可以坦白向自己承認他並不喜歡自己的父親. 但除了他對父親的不滿之外還有沒有別的理由? 是因為那句話是從hyde口中說出來的緣故嗎?是因為如此才令他對kaori的話有這麼大的反應嗎?

總言之, 在kaori對tetsu轉述了hyde曾在她與ken面前說過的話之後, tetsu就決定要把頭髮長長了. 起初學校裡的老師都對著他大搖其頭,不明白怎麼一個好好的模範學生會突然如此漠視學校的儀容標準了.他們都要求tetsu將頭髮回復原狀,因為男生留長頭髮是儀容不整的表現. Tetsu卻堅持他還是有保持儀容整潔的,頭髮的長短不應是個問題;事情發展到最後,因為tetsu在其他各方面還是保持著極為優秀的表現,又沒有別的犯規行為,師長們都對他的頭髮隻眼開隻眼閉起來了. 連Ken也對tetsu這個突然的改變感到驚訝, 為了趕流行Ken也有將頭髮略微染色—雖然他沒有前衛得將頭髮留長就是了;但tetsu跟他不一樣,打從ken認識他這些年以來tetsu一直是個最標準不過的乖學生,因此這位好友突如其來的變化令他大感不解.

與此同時,tetsu和Kaori的關係正處於微妙的階段, 他們終於開始成為一對了, 這種經驗對tetsu而言,還真是很新奇的事. 對於tetsu突然改變了外形一事kaori沒什麼意見,也沒露出不喜歡的樣子. 

總言之,對外界而言tetsu還是那個值得倚重、懂事明禮的年青人,唯一略有分別的只是頭髮的長度有別於別的年輕人而已. 而Tetsu也一直在人前將這個形象保持得好好, 特別是在自己的女友---kaori面前. 

整件事聽起來可能真是不能再幼稚的了.

當他在假期期間回到家裡時,他父母見到他的新髮型,他的雙親,特別是他母親自然對他的新造型感到不悅, 她一點都不喜歡兒子這種標新立異、不符常軌的表現,但Tetsu對她的意見置之不理. 

唯獨是Hyde一個人對自己的名義上的兄長的突然改變沒有發表意見,在看到tetsu時,他只是以安靜的眼神看著他,一句話也說. 

只不過是幾年的工夫 Hyde已經從小不更事的孩童時代過度到少年時期; 如果tetsu沒記錯的話,hyde今年應該是十六或十七歲左右.hyde的個子沒有長高了很多,身材也沒有長健壯了多少,整體來說他還是一副瘦瘦細細的樣子, 但看上去也能給予人較成熟的印象而不會再像是個孩子般了.這點是連盡量沒去注意hyde的tetsu也能察覺得到的. Hyde給予人的印象改變了,那雙曾令tetsu受到莫名感動的清澈眸子,現在已失去了過去那種天真無邪的童稚光輝,取而代之的是輕輕染上了一抺幽暗色彩的、略帶憂鬱的神情….

hyde--這個跟tetsu在同一屋簷下生活了這好些年頭、名義上是他的「弟弟」、但在實質上由始至終卻是個跟陌路人沒什麼分別的、感覺上既遠且近的存在. 這個少年心裡到底想著些什麼、現在長大以後的他是變成了個怎麼樣的人,理應跟tetsu沒有關連才對…但是…為什麼tetsu總是為了自己對hyde幾乎一無所知的事實感到失落?為什麼在每次聽到kaori或ken提起有關hyde的事情時他感到莫名的焦躁,仿佛只有自己一個被蒙在鼓裡、什麼也不知道的感覺?這些明明是與他無關的事啊…

不計那股由hyde所引起的困惑感覺,Tetsu的生活還是無風無浪的情況下過去,雖無驚喜但也不會有不必要的意外或危機. 他很順利的從初中升上了高中、再從高中畢業,然後考上了國內排名是最頂尖學府的頭十名以內的名牌大學繼續學業.再過一年的工夫,他的大學生涯就會完滿結束,然後他就會按照預定的計劃進入他父親的公司開展他的事業生涯.一邊吸收工作經驗、好好建立和擴大在業界內的人脈關係,為未來接手父親的位置作準備和鍛鍊... 

就在tetsu為自己實現己計劃好的未來人生藍圖而努力時, Hyde也獨自踏上了自己的人生路,雖然在學業或其他領域上他都沒達成什麼了不起的成就,但最少也沒為自己或小川家惹上什麼麻煩. 對tetsu而言最值得慶幸的便是Hyde現在已經停止了一切想要獲得tetsu接納的嘗試.

Hyde已經不再,也許是不敢再接近tetsu了…

但即使如此,tetsu有時還是會注意到,hyde的視線從遙遠的地方向他投過來,默 默地追逐著他的一舉一動.這樣的無聲凝視令tetsu感到不自在.

 

Tetsu不知道hyde這樣的舉動是出於有心還是無意, 但hyde沉默的視線裡卻總是有些令他無法忽視的「什麼」存在…那是一種帶著哀愁的、近乎悲傷的感情, 仿佛是在祈求著某些Tetsu從來無法明白的「什麼 」.

他始終還是不明白hyde到底還在自己身上在追尋著什麼, 到底他還想在自己身上找到些什麼. 對於他,hyde理應一無所求,hyde應該知道他不應對自己有任何寄望, 因為tetsu不會給他任何回應.

說真的,到如今到底hyde還希望在他身上得到什麼呢? 他明明已經擁有了這麼多了…在過去他已擁有過自己生母的愛、後來又得到了父親的疼愛…沒錯,即使父子兩人之間在意見上和生活習慣上的歧見,父親還是疼愛著hyde的. 即使hyde沒有循規蹈矩的依照父親之期望去生活,但父親對他的愛還是不減.

Hyde不是已得到了tetsu多年來想也不敢想的東西了嗎?那他還有什麼能要求呢?他還想要從tetsu身上得到些什麼呢?tetsu想也想不明白.他想來想去都覺得Hyde已經得到了一切tetsu夢寐以求的事物.為何有些人所能擁有的總比另一些人多?為何生命總是如此不公平?? 接下來hyde又妄想在自己上取得些什麼?

十年過後,橫亙在他與Hyde之間的距離只有越來越遙遠.但hyde對此又有什抱怨的權利?畢竟是他傷害Tetsu在先的.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請各位讀者原諒..劇情還是沒啥突破啊…而且我的中文還是退步得嚴重啊…|||||||


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu輕輕嘆息,看看自己的手錶;看見他跟母親的會面時間已快完結了,他忍不住鬆了口氣.

經過了為時數月的海外交流課程之後, Tetsu在學校的節日假期期間如常的返回小川宅過節, 在離開了這麼長的一段時間後,能再次和kaori、ken以及其他朋友見面的確是件好事,即使他深知回到日本也意味著他必須和父母碰頭,也沒能破壞tetsu的好心情. 

而今天就是tetsu和母親約定好在宅第中見面小聚的日子.

即使早己過了青春的花樣年華,他母親還是保持著貴婦人獨有的高尚氣質和優雅風姿 ,雖然歲月沒使她花容褪色,但同時也沒使她對待自己親生子的冷漠態度略為軟化. 

“再過一年左右你便要畢業了,對吧?”

“是的,母親大人.”

“那麼,你父親大概也已經在他的企業裡為你安排好位置的了.”

“沒錯,母親大人. 雖然細節性的安排我還要跟父親大人好好溝通一下…我只希望我日後的表現不會令父親大人失望就好了…”

“不會有這種事的, 你不能令他失望.”

他聽得出母親語氣裡的冰冷,抬頭一看,只見母親無表情的臉容, 用嚴厲的眼神盯著他.

“你不會做出讓你父親失望的事,因為你絕對不能令我失望; 知道嗎.”

“…是的, 母親大人.”

接下來的好一陣子小川夫人沒有別的表示, 只是悠然的喝著茶;令tetsu幾乎以為她不會再有別的話要說了.誰知她緊接著就冷不防的補上了一句.   
“不需要擔心這麼多.這些年來你一直表現得很好, 所以無論如何,將來會成為你父親承繼人的人就只有你一個…這可是人盡皆知的事實…”小川夫人儀態優雅的再呷了一小口紅茶,臉上卻不其然的現出了一絲冷笑. 

他看到一抺冷笑從母親的臉上一閃而逝, 看到她這種近乎陰狠的冷笑, tetsu忍不住打了個寒顫.

”即使是那個人,就算是他也要承認他自己的兒子根本不能跟你相比.” 

“Nani?” Tetsu一陣緊張,如同往常一樣,每當一有’那個人的兒子’之類的話題突然被母親提起總是令他感到渾身不自在的. 

“過了這麼多年,就算是你父親也要承認,跟你不一樣,他自己的兒子根本成不了大器……”

“……”他當然明白母親說的是什麼一回事;母親每每在要提及hyde的時候,她永遠只會用「他」、「那個人的孩子」之類隱晦的語氣來稱呼他,對他的名字絕口不提. 

可是Tetsu完全不想從母親口中聽到任何有關hyde的話題,即使是有關hyde的壞話或批評他也沒興趣知道. 

的確,hyde在校的成績和表現完全不能和tetsu的相提並論, 除了在美術、音樂之類無關重要、也無助升學的科目之外,他在校的表現向來強差人意,事實上他能呆在父親為他安排的高中裡直到現在,不用說也是靠父親的面子之故. 也不管他人的眼光,hyde就是我行我素的堅持著以自己的方式來過活、只肯在自己喜歡的音樂和藝術方面投注心思學習.

不單如此,hyde的交友情況也是惹來父親不悅的來源之一, hyde平素的人緣算是出奇地好,本來廣交良朋本不應是壞事,但hyde平日結交的’朋友’卻大都是些不怎麼體面、而且總是有點怪裡怪氣的傢伙們;而且不管父親如何耳提面命hyde也沒有跟他的’朋友’們斷絕來往,反而反駁說他的朋友都是些’有意思的人’所以不要用有色眼鏡來看待他們. 

但在此時此刻,任何有關hyde的事tetsu都無法將之記掛在心上,因為他要把握令天跟母親碰頭的機會,跟她商量一些挺私人的事務.

那是跟他的女朋友, Kaori有關的事.

沒錯, 他們之間的關係已持續了滿兩年了, 他和kaori己成為了公認的、人人稱善的一對,因此,tetsu認為現在也是時候向母親介紹kaori了… 

Kaori是個好女孩, 溫柔、有禮、還有一副好心腸，她的一個笑容足以令tetsu暫時忘記生活中的煩惱事. 她是那種適合在將來當一個賢妻的女孩,因此tetsu也暗自希望能在不久將來待時機合宜時向她求婚. 他也知道他的父母會喜歡kaori這樣的好女孩來當他們的兒媳婦,因為她是那種長相漂亮、為人溫文有禮、個性好,在各方面都難以挑剔的女孩,除此之外她的家勢也相當不俗, 正好是門當戶對. Tetsu知道雙親應該會贊成一門這樣的親事. 

“母親大人,我有件事想告訴妳……”

但話還沒說完,小川夫人卻自顧自的開口了,仿佛她根本沒聽見兒子之前試著跟她說的話. 

“你父親答應過我在將來他會選擇你當他的繼承人,所以只要你不行差踏錯,基本上也沒有什麼人可以奪走你的地位啊… … ”

Tetsu半放棄的保持沉默. 有關Kaori的事可以等…但即使如此,也不代表他能原諒母親自以為是的態度.一股久未發作的熾熱怒意湧上他心頭.

他以為自己早己對雙親的冷漠習以為常,不會再因他們的漠不關心而憤憤不平, 畢竟過了這些年,他理應己成熟得不會再被這些小事所困擾. 可是事實証明他的想法是錯的.

\---妳知道嗎?我在乎的根本不是繼承權之類的事啊…母親.

“你是我的兒子...所以你絕不可以讓我失望.”

tetsu勉強點了點頭作回應, 盡力不讓心中不耐煩的情緒流露出來.

\---對於妳和父親而言.這就是我全部的價值了吧?我只是個被你們用來裝飾門面用的幌子、只是個聽話的扯線傀儡!用來取悅你們的寵物? 

但小川夫人如常的對兒子的不悅之情一無所覺,皆因她向來不需要顧及自己兒子的感受,更從來沒需要理解他的想法. 在她自己的角度而言,她為兒子做的所有安排不但是為了他,也為了她自己的利益著想;只要兒子規規矩矩的按她的意思行事就很足夠了, 他自己到底有什麼想法,根本無足掛齒.

Tetsu輕輕嘆息,看看自己的手錶;看見他跟母親的會面時間已快完結了,他忍不住鬆了口氣.


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真該死，他曾以為自己應該為最近家裏發生的事情高興，他應該樂於看到hyde和父親彼此作對，事實上如今hyde已經不再是父親最寵愛的兒子了。但是他的感覺卻不是這樣。

tetsu待在父親的宅第的期間，一些出乎意料事情發生了。

在tetsu回家之後不久，hyde也從學校回到了家裏，以tetsu能觀察到的來看，hyde和父親的關係正逐漸轉壞。現在他們之間幾乎不講話，或者他們一開始交談就很快轉變成嚴重爭執。儘管許多年來小川宅裡的人際關係多多少少都是挺泠淡，但是家庭成員間公然的爭吵或爭辯仍然是很少見的，很快這種父子間的爭吵成為了傭人中間流行的閒話話題，一些閒言碎語甚至傳到了tetsu的耳朵裏。根據那些閒言閒語，父親與hyde之間主要的爭執是為了後者的教育問題，小川先生堅持要hyde進入一所早就為他安排好的正式的高中學習，這樣他才有更多的機會進入一所一流的大學。tetsu當然知道就算即使hyde在初中的成績很難讓他考入另人滿意的高中，他父親也能毫無障礙的把他的小兒子安排到一所優秀的學校去。然而，hyde強調他根本不想要什麼大學的學位，他真正想入讀的是一所他們都沒聽說過的藝術學校學習，而不要父親打算為他鋪好的光明前程。讓事情更糟糕的是，在取得父親的許可以前，hyde已經向那所值得置疑的藝術學校遞交了入學申請。

不必說，小川先生被這種愚蠢的決定激怒了，並且要求hyde放棄他的入學申請，但是這個要求被倔強的hyde拒絕了。局面越來越緊張，小川先生最近甚至威脅要把hyde——他原本最心愛的兒子，趕出小川家的大門。

在這種情況下，tetsu保持自己置身家庭鬧劇的事外並且盡可能的避免遇見hyde或者是他父親——他應該正在放假並需要休息，捲入這兩個人間的戰爭是他最不想做的事情了。

直到有一天，他碰巧看到他的父親在hyde外出的時候指揮傭人們把一些大小不等的看來像是一幅幅畫布般的東西搬出hyde的房間。在最後一個僕人急匆匆的走出hyde的房間之後，小川先生關上身後的門並下了樓梯，甚至根本沒注意到tetsu出現在附近。

純粹出於好奇地，tetsu跟著父親下了樓。他父親臉上的怒氣令他預感到接下來將會發生什麼某些的事情。那些僕人剛剛搬下樓的畫是hyde的，他很肯定。那麼父親要對這些畫做什麼呢？

不知何故，在tetsu跟隨傭人們到了花園裏偏僻的一角，也是家裏集中放置有待運走處理的垃圾的地方時，他心裏有一種不安、焦慮的感覺，儘管這件事和他根本沒有直接的利害關係……之後他看到傭人們把手裏的畫扔到地上。

當tetsu走近他父親時，父親仍然站在一邊看著傭人們工作。Tetsu深吸了一口氣，然後有禮貌的向父親提出問題。

“父親大人……請問……你在做什麼？”

他的父親轉過頭來看著他的長子，臉上帶著明顯的厭煩的表情——他純粹是因為tetsu出現在這裏的事實而感到厭煩。“只是扔掉一些垃圾，兒子。”他的父親用生硬而冰冷的口氣回答，他的嘴唇抿成兩條僵硬的直線。

tetsu不知道他還能說些什麼。

之後小川先生再次轉身背對他的兒子，不再注意tetsu。他看著傭人們把最後一幅畫扔到堆放廢物的棄置場裏。當他們完成以後小川先生抬腳就走，一邊走向前院，一邊命令僕人去叫他的司機來，很顯然他接下來又準備出門參加一個很重要的商業會議。  
很快小川先生離開了，傭人們也回到房子裏繼續他們的工作，tetsu自己與那些被丟棄的畫一起被留在花園的角落裏。

Tetsu慢慢的彎下腰揀起一幅畫來看清楚。他拿起了第一幅，凝視了很久，說不出話來，之後他揀起另一幅，又一幅，直到把所有的畫都撿了起來看了一篇。

這是他第一次看到hyde的作品，他一看到它們就沒有辦法移開自己的視線，他就是不能。儘管他對藝術畫以及畫畫技法之類所知甚少，但他明白hyde所畫出來的東西很美麗，不管其他人怎麼看待它們。存在於hyde的畫中的是一種讓人忘記呼吸的美麗！在這個時候tetsu有些後悔自己拿起這些畫的決定，因為現在，他無法再眼睜睜的坐視這些畫被銷毀、被永遠埋入黑暗之中。

但是……他究竟該做些什麼呢？在兩個小時之內或者更少的時間裏，這些畫就會和其他的垃圾一同運走，並且可能不久就會有僕人回到這裏來……

真該死，他曾以為自己應該為最近家裏發生的事情高興，他應該樂於看到hyde和父親彼此作對，事實上如今hyde已經不再是父親最寵愛的兒子了。但是他的感覺卻不是這樣。在他看到父親扔掉hyde的畫時他甚至不能高聲笑出來，當父親威脅如果hyde不從藝術學校退學就把hyde趕出家門時，他也無法因為有機會嘲笑hyde的糊塗和他愚蠢的叛逆而感到快樂。Tetsu現在還要為hyde和他那美麗至極的畫的命運而深深焦慮著！

想也不想他拿出了口袋了的手機，給他唯一能想到的人打了電話，那個人也許能提供他所需要的幫助。

“Ken-kun！請立刻到我這裏來，把你的車開來，我需要你幫忙！”

***

不到半個小時，趕來幫忙的ken就到了，這樣一來他們幾乎有整整1小時的時間把20幅左右很重的畫包起來並且把它們搬到ken得意的新車裏去。之後他們在有人注意到他們的活動之前開車離開了小川宅。

幸虧他有ken這樣的一個好朋友在。ken可以在朋友需要時隨時提供幫助，並且他在有需要時他會非常識趣的不會問任何不必要的問題。

“那麼……我們現在去哪？”把車開向高速公路，把小川家遠遠的留在後面，ken終於問tetsu道。“你想把這些畫放在哪呢？”

該死！他根本沒考慮過要把畫藏在哪里的問題，tetsu努力使自己鎮定，當他一心只想保護hyde畫以免被銷毀時他根本沒想到在什麼地方要存放這些畫。

“……呃……我目前還沒有地方放置它們……，Ken-san！我們先租間倉庫放它們吧，然後買些鎖——”

“什麼？把這些漂亮的畫放到倉庫裏，鎖著它們好讓任何人都不能看到它們？！你發傻了嗎？”

“慢著，這些畫本來就不打算被別人看到！”驚慌的情緒突然又出現了，如果父親發現了他對這些畫做了什麼……  
ken轉頭盯了他的朋友一眼，之後很快轉回頭凝視著前方的路。

“老友……我不是很明白……”ken聳聳肩。“為什麼你急著帶著畫離開你自己的家？又是誰畫了它們……讓我猜猜……”

“ken，請不要說下去——”

“是你那個弟弟的，不是嗎？我知道確實是他畫的——因為我以前見過他的畫。那麼是你爸爸想要扔掉這些畫？”  
tetsu盯著他最好的朋友，驚訝于ken幾乎猜出了所有的事情。他想知道ken怎麼能知道他家那些的亂七八糟的事情？

“我從以前就已經看過很多你弟弟的畫和草圖嘛，”高個子的男人歎息道。“我看見一些畫角落上的簽名。”他解釋說。“Takarai  
Hideto。這是hyde的真名，對嗎？”

大約在hyde十一歲的時候，小川先生曾經想要在正式檔裏更改小兒子的姓，很自然地，小川夫人馬上挺身阻止了這種事情的發生。再過幾年之後，hyde自己也決定繼續姓Takarai，所以從那以後他一直叫做Takarai  
Hideto。

tetsu歎了一口氣；他早就該知道，在向身為hyde的朋友的ken求助的時候，隱瞞秘密一點好處也沒有。

更讓人煩惱的，是tetsu腦子裏仍然沒有存放畫的合適地點。

被這些難題深深困擾著的tetsu幾乎沒聽見ken之後說的話。

“我說tetsu，如果你仍然不知道去那裏，我知道有一個可靠的人可以幫你保守秘密。”

“……哪里……”擦擦額頭使自己清醒些，tetsu木然地回答，吃驚地聽到自己的聲音變成幾乎只比耳語大一點點。之前發生的事情好象已經把他所有的精力用光了。“……隨便你想到什麼地方了，ken。我相信你……”

ken一言不發的點了點頭，然後加快了車速。


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說完這些hyde走向前門，經過tetsu身邊。tetsu想要抓住他的肩膀但是hyde粗暴地甩開了他。
> 
> “我恨你們，你們所有人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onward, many of the upcoming chapters are translated from English into Chinese by 水靜如藍 whilst I merely did the editing, I owe her much for her effort and passion she had given for this story.

Part 8

ken給那個人打了電話並且通知他他們正在路上。掛斷以後ken低聲說那個人願意幫忙。作為回答tetsu點了點頭，但他連ken是給誰打了電話也沒問，他知道他很快就會知道答案了。

他們最後把車停在了山腳一棟漂亮的房子之前，他們剛停好了車，房門就開了，一個瘦瘦高高的人走出來迎接他們。

tetsu想起這個瘦瘦的人是誰了，是Yukihiro，別名叫做yukkie，是ken的密友，tetsu以前也見過他幾次，這個人很沈默、瘦得皮包骨、染過的長髮一直披到細得過分的腰上。yukihiro比tetsu大幾歲，已經大學畢業經濟獨立並一個人生活在他父母的房子裏。而且tetsu想起來，yukihiro因為他的電腦編程技術以及與這類技術相關的知識而小有名氣。甚至有謠傳說一些商業軟體公司在他還沒畢業的時候就邀請他加入。

（作者插：過一段時間我會把yukkie的長髮剪成少年式短髮！請提醒我！）

tetsu有些好奇為什麼yukihiro會是ken第一個想起的人，因為從來也沒聽說這個又高又瘦的人喜歡美術作品。

雖然如此，三個人簡要地做了問候，之後yukihiro帶著他們進了他家，在tetsu經過他身旁的時候他輕輕拍了一下tetsu的肩膀。

“我們去哪？”tetsu問yukihiro。  
“恩……你也許注意到了，在你們到這之前ken已經給我講了當前的狀況啦，tetsu  
san。”yukkie解釋說，“所以現在我帶你們去看看我們預備放置畫的地方……”  
tetsu對他點了點頭，不再多問。默默地隨著ken和yukkie上到了房子的二層。三個人經過走廊，停在一扇木門前，yukkie推開了門。

當tetsu跟著兩個同伴走進屋子的時候，他真的被眼前的出現的驚呆了。  
一組大鏡子從地板到天花板占了一整面牆，恰好映出對面寬敞的窗外常綠林木被藍天映襯的景色。整個屋子不但很大，而且看起來很明亮，使人心情異常的舒暢。

“怎麼樣？是一個展覽的好地方，對吧？而且不用擔心陽光會曬壞畫一類的事情，我保證中午的時候我回拉好窗簾。”yukkie在tetsu身後說，tetsu滿意地不停點頭。

yukkie繼續說，“這個房子……我聽把房子賣給我父母的房產商提起過，這房子好像過去屬於一個有名的芭蕾舞蹈員，這個大房間曾經是她的練習室。可我能用一個芭蕾舞練習室幹什麼呢？所以從我搬進來這個房間就一直空著。只有在我想要安靜一下的時候我就來這裏坐會兒放鬆一下，或者我想看看窗外悅目的景色的時候……”  
tetsu贊同地點頭。

然後yukkie看向tetsu，“正好ken告訴我你需要一個合適的地方來存放一些畫，也許……”

“拜託……”tetsu來不及想就脫口而出，“yukihiro  
san，很抱歉麻煩您了但是我——”

“哦請別這麼正式，tetsu，”yukkie打斷了他，“也許你不太清楚……hyde也是我的朋友。”聽到yukkie的話tetsu不禁挑起了眉毛，他注意到yukkie向ken的方向掃了一眼，這就是說又一個人，這次很可能是通過ken的介紹，成了hyde的朋友網中的一員。  
“……而且我當然不介意下次來這裏休息的時候順便欣賞欣賞這些可愛的畫。”yukkie微笑著結束了發言。tetsu看到ken在yukkie的背後咧著嘴笑了。

簡短的對話結束之後，ken和tetsu很快開始了工作，在yukkie的幫助下他們把所有的畫搬到了樓上的大房間。所有的事情都安排好了之後，tetsu向yukkie表示感謝並同ken準備離開，這時yukkie突然問。

“好吧，tetsu，你當然會告訴hyde這些畫到哪里去了，對吧？”  
tetsu頓時停了停很快又繼續向前走，看著ken，他不知道怎麼回答，是的，等他一回到小川宅由他來告訴hyde那些畫怎麼了，這聽起來很合乎常理。但是奇怪地只要一想到要和hyde講話，就讓他緊張，儘管這根本就沒什麼理由。  
ken感到了tetsu的猶豫，不由自主地輕輕歎氣。這太奇怪了，他始終不能明白tetsu和hyde之間到底發生著什麼，儘管日子有功，他對這兩個人已經挺了解的了。但是為什麼他們每當觸及到對方的時候就變的奇怪又笨拙呢？這是個他永遠想不通的謎。

“告訴他，tetsu。”ken用一種警告的口氣說，“你一定要告訴他這些畫去了那裡。”

這次tetsu只得點頭。

***  
然而，事實證明等到tetsu回到小川宅已經太晚了，他根本沒機會告訴hyde任何事。  
當tetsu剛走到門階前時，馬上tetsu就意思到了在他回來之前發生了什麼。因為尖叫和喊聲在大廳裏回蕩，甚至還有重物被推翻的聲音。大多數喊叫是hyde發出的，tetsu能分辨出，他也注意到幾聲冷得刺骨的責駡，肯定是出自站在一旁的母親之口。

tetsu感到自己的血液立刻凝固了，雙膝發軟：他回來晚了，太晚了以至於任何可以阻止這樣情形發生的事情也沒能做。hyde已經回來了並且發現了小川先生對他的畫做了什麼。現在出於內心的悲痛和思維混亂他就在母親在家的時候大發脾氣……tetsu已經能想像到家中的慘狀。

tetsu最終直起了身子，深呼吸了一口氣，然後向大廳內裏走去，正見到hyde咆哮著走下樓梯，還穿著他外出時穿的衣服，拎著一個看來很重的包。從tetsu認識hyde這麼多年來，他從來沒見到hyde像現在這樣。他的頭髮很淩亂，平時蒼白的面孔因氣憤而有了紅暈，在他穿過大廳的時候，他的雙頰上還帶著淚痕。當他看見tetsu的時候似乎是有一點震驚而停在了原地。這一刻他臉上顯現的憤怒忽然被一種複雜且……傷痛的表情所取代。tetsu不想繼續看著這樣的他，但是他也不敢移開視線，害怕一旦自己真的轉身走開，hyde就會立刻化為碎片。

因而有仿佛永恆那麼長的一段時間，他們的視線鎖定在一起。tetsu開始讀懂hyde眼中的傷痛， tetsu的心突然一陣揪痛，因為在那一剎那間他意識到hyde的這份傷痛似乎是存在於他內心深處好多年了……現在他仿佛能聽得到hyde的內心正在無聲的呼喊，從hyde眼中他清楚的感覺到hyde正在呼喊他做些什麼來消減他被背叛的痛苦和失去了珍貴的畫的損失。

他隱約想起很久很久以前也在hyde臉上見過同樣的表情……在他打了hyde並且背棄了他的那天。

罪惡感立刻湧滿了他的胸膛，現在tetsu第一次為他那天的行為感到羞恥。現在tetsu只想讓hyde的痛苦立刻停止，為他拭去那些血跡斑斑的傷口，讓hyde好過一些……也許這正是他補償過錯的機會……他必須告訴hyde他那些寶貴的畫沒有被毀，它們都完好地在yukkie家裡。也得告訴他，就在現在。

tetsu雙唇顫抖著想要說話，可是他沒來得及，在他能說出話來之前二樓的一扇門被摔開了，打破了他們之間的沈默。他們兩個立刻抬起頭來，一個身影走了出來並出現在樓梯口。是他的母親，在她盯住hyde時她的臉因憤怒和憎恨而扭曲。

“從我的房子裏滾出去，你這小雜種！”她輕蔑地對hyde說，她的兩隻手緊緊地攥成拳，“你這個忘恩負義、卑鄙的小雜種，給我出去！”

hyde高聲回敬著小川夫人︰“你想趕我走？！好！我自己走！我現在就離開你們！你們繼續扮演完美家庭的把戲吧！我覺得噁心透了！！！我再也不想奉陪下去了！”

說完這些hyde走向前門，經過tetsu身邊。tetsu想要抓住他的肩膀但是hyde粗暴地甩開了他。

“我恨你們，你們所有人！”

在接下來的好幾個月裡tetsu都會一直被這兩句話困擾著。

那天hyde只帶著肩上的背包離開了小川宅，再也沒有回來過。


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 現在他終於能有機會看到她了。

距離hyde氣衝衝地離開小川宅已經三個月了。小川家上下都沒有人再提起過這件事。他們的日常生活好象沒有因為hyde的離開而受到任何影響。  
但是這樣的沈默使tetsu逐漸緊張起來，小川夫人對此事反應冷淡可以理解，但是他的父親呢？tetsu不能理解為什麼他父親可以表現得像什麼都沒發生過一樣，就好象他根本沒有一個叫hyde的兒子離家出走了。雖然tetsu早就知道他父親是一個冷淡疏遠的人，但他過去以為至少父親是在意並且愛hyde的；然而，看到父親對他一度疼愛的小兒子也變得冷酷，tetsu不由得對父親對待hyde的行為感到憤怒。  
tetsu寧願自己能像父母一樣，表現得若無其事。但是他做不到，他既不能這麼做，也不想這麼做。在hyde離開的幾天之後tetsu曾經去看過一次他的房間，發現hyde的所有東西都消失了，傢俱都被撤走了，房間裏徒空四壁，好象hyde從一開始就不曾存在過一樣。

看著空空的房間，tetsu不禁有些傷感。

隨著那股莫名的悲哀感覺一點一點地滲入tetsu的心裏，擾亂他的思緒，留在小川宅裏也變的越來越困難了，hyde走了，這個地方更令他感到窒息！比他以往經歷過的任何時候還糟糕。而且他沒想到，即使沒有hyde，他也沒有感到比平時開心，哪怕只是開心一點點，事實上，他內心的空虛似乎正在無限制的擴張著，讓他無法忍受。  
真該死，他本應該享受一個寧靜休假，但是現在……他感覺如此不安以至於留在父親的家裏也變得很困難。  
終於tetsu從坐椅上起身，走向大門……也許他需要離開家裏出去轉轉，來整理一下他的思緒。

到了市中心區以後tetsu停好了車，開始在擁擠的街道上漫步。這是一個晴朗的秋天的下午，隨處可以看到放學了的中學生們在街上閒逛。但是tetsu對找點要買的東西一點興趣也沒有，連看看商場的大展示窗的興趣也沒有。他只想一道街接著一道街的走下去。  
路上的行人都穿著鮮豔時尚的服裝，他們的表情看起來又是那麼輕鬆愉快。然而人群所散發的活躍的能量沒能感染tetsu，而是讓他內心更加空虛和疲倦。  
在他正等著過路時，忽然，身後一個聲音喊著他的名字。  
“嗨~！tetsu san！”  
tetsu轉過身來，看見一個淺棕色短髮的陌生人站在他身後，這個人看起來還挺眼熟的，很快tetsu便反應過來，那是yukihiro。  
tetsu一開始沒認出yukihiro是因為，yukihiro的頭髮由他們最後一次見面時的長髮，變成了淺棕色的弟弟頭短髮。  
“哦，你好啊，yukihiro san……最近怎麼樣？”他打招呼道。  
“別這麼正式，叫我yukkie吧！”yukihiro笑了笑說，“你現在要去什麼地方嗎？也許是要趕赴和女朋友的約會？”yukkie邊說邊吃吃地笑。  
tetsu搖頭：“不……我只是在……隨便轉轉……你要去那裏？yukkie san？”  
“我？……我正在回家的路上啊。不如一起來吧，在我家吃晚飯？”yukkie問，看著手裏的購物袋，“你看，已經快到晚飯的時間了……”  
這時tetsu才想起來他離開家的時候還沒吃午飯，於是他點了點頭跟著yukkie走向他的車。

***  
大約5點左右的時候他們到達了yukkie家，yukkie立刻到廚房去放東西，在廚房裏他問tetsu等著的時候要不要看看電視或者電影錄影帶，但是tetsu搖了搖頭，還有什麼事困擾著他……在他自己能意識到之前他竟然不由自主地向去二樓的樓梯走去。  
yukkie也注意到了，但他只是聳了聳肩然後繼續做晚飯。在他在街上看到tetsu時他看起來很煩惱，這正是他帶tetsu回來的原因，也許讓他繼續轉轉能讓他的思想更放鬆一些。

***  
tetsu發現自己正在上樓梯並意識到沒有得到主人的允許就四處亂走是很不禮貌的時候，在內心裏狠狠地自責了一下。他立刻停了下來。天啊，他平常絕對不會這麼做，tetsu心裏歎息道，他好象比他自認為的更加煩惱。他只希望yukkie不會介意他這種行為。

他正要轉身回到起居室的時候，樓梯對面的門突然開了。tetsu吃了一驚：據他所知yukkie是一個人生活的，怎麼會有別人在二樓呢？  
當從門裏走出來的人走到了走廊裏，tetsu看見他的時候，更加吃驚了。那個穿著寬鬆的長褲，襯衫不系扣子的人不是ken還有誰？當他注意到ken是從一間臥室，而且那看起來八成是yukkie的臥室裏走出來時，tetsu的下巴簡直要掉下來了。

當ken抬起頭發現tetsu正看著的時候他看起來和tetsu一樣吃驚。他回視了幾秒鐘然後看了看自己，又抬起頭來。  
“……嗯，你好呀，tetsu-chan。過來玩的嗎？”  
忽然沒理由地感到不好意思，tetsu低聲說了句“對不起”，然後就匆匆走開了。

***  
yukkie聽見樓梯上傳來了腳步聲，微微地皺了皺眉，驚訝於tetsu這麼快就下來了。當腳步接近廚房的時候他也沒有回頭看，因為他必須專注於切菜的刀子上頭……但是當他感到一雙手臂摟住了他的腰，還有一個腦袋搭在他的肩膀上，還有那噴在他頸間的溫暖呼吸的時候，他略為驚訝的倒抽了口氣。tetsu，他的客人當然不會做這種事。事實上他不用回頭也知道那是誰了。  
“終於睡夠了？”yukkie把頭靠在另一個人身上輕鬆的說。  
ken吃吃地笑了，深深地吸了口氣聞著熱湯的味道。“是我的胃把我叫醒了。”他笑了幾聲，用他一貫的半開玩笑的口吻說，“我在樓上看見tetsu了，他看到我這樣子從你房間裏出來好象很吃驚的樣子。”  
“哦，”yukkie抬起頭，微微睜大了眼睛，有些臉紅，“那他現在在哪？”  
“有可能去那個放hyde的畫的練習室呆一會吧，”ken回答說，“他是為了那個才上樓去的吧？”  
yukkie想了想然後點點頭，想起了另外一件事，“說起hyde，他有再給你打過電話？”  
“沒有……上次他打電話來的時候告訴我他很好，但是正準備離開這個城市，如果安定下來了會再來電話的。”  
hyde第一次打過電話之後ken和yukkie都已經知道了hyde離家出走的事。hyde只說他目前很好，已經找到了一間小公寓並且申請了另一所藝術學校，很快他就會在那上學並靠自己生活，開始他的新生活。  
ken和yukkie一致認為不應告訴別人hyde在哪裡，尤其是小川家的人。  
兩個人一直信守承諾，但是現在他們猶豫了，是不是也該告訴tetsu， hyde打電話來的事情呢？yukkie感歎道：“從hyde離開已經有幾個月了……我有時候想他真的不會再回來了……”  
ken更緊地摟住情人的身體。“別擔心。至少hyde終於可以做他願意做的事情了，雖然很艱難，但他會熬過去的……我更擔心的是tetsu san呐。”  
想起下午在街上撞見tetsu時他那既煩惱又迷茫的表情，yukkie轉過頭來看著ken的眼睛，“我想我能明白你指的是什麼。”

***

tetsu意識到自己恍惚中走到了yukkie家的大練習室。他知道自己還沒平靜到在現在的情況下面對yukkie和ken或者接下來發生的事情。但是……tetsu心裏又一次責備自己，到底跑到這個地方來幹什麼？來看這些那個只能讓他思維狀況更糟糕的人的畫嗎？雖然tetsu的內心阻止他走進去的聲音越來越強，tetsu還是走進了這個芭蕾練習室改造成的畫廊裏。

hyde現在在哪裡？

這是困擾著tetsu的問題之一。

但是tetsu也想得出無論hyde現在在哪裡，他肯定不想再見到他們了。  
帶著複雜的感情掃視所有的畫，tetsu再次歎息。也許到yukkie這裏來根本不是一個好注意……現在他亂糟糟的思維狀況好象更糟了。  
帶著一種暗含著他自己也未能察覺的渴望的口氣，tetsu的自言自語小聲得幾乎聽不見，“hyde……”

\-----我恨你們，你們所有人！

在tetsu內心深處，他知道他仍然想再見到hyde，他不想hyde從此以後就這樣消失。但畢竟他不知道他該怎樣面對hyde，一切仍然那麼混亂而且他內心的感受也那麼複雜不可理解。  
之後tetsu發現自己被一幅稍大的畫吸引住了，那是一個年輕漂亮有著一頭黑色長髮的女人的畫像。tetsu研究著這幅畫，想要分析出為什麼這幅畫格外突出，他依稀記得hyde的作品中很少有人像……不，事實上在所有的畫中tetsu記得只有這位不知名的黑髮美人的畫像是人像畫而已。  
那麼她是誰？畫裏的女人，對hyde而言是特殊的人，特殊到通常只畫風景和靜物的hyde，為她畫了一幅肖像來讓她的美貌永不消亡？但是這幅畫看起來不像只是為了表現一個模特兒的美麗臉孔那樣簡單……事實上在tetsu看起來這幅畫薄薄的油彩之下隱藏著一個故事。畫上的每一筆都在努力表達，去觸及一些比表面更深層的東西；帶著憂傷和甜蜜，像是失去了的愛、消逝的回憶……  
這一下子讓tetsu想到了什麼，tetsu意識到他看到的是hyde母親的畫像。這正是他非常好奇但一直沒有機會瞭解的那位不知名的神秘女性。

是呀……在他第一眼看到這幅畫時他怎麼能沒發現？他怎麼能沒注意到那同雙hyde一樣深不見底的眼睛，同樣形狀美好的粉紅色的嘴唇，和她臉上與hyde幾乎完全相同的固執又可愛的表情？這個女人的相貌或多或少地在她的兒子身上留下了痕跡，只不過女人的形象更加柔和，嬌媚，流暢。那雙眼睛裏含有著同樣的清澈，幾乎是天真的神情。

hyde是怎樣在他的畫裏表現出她的個性的啊！她確實年輕美麗，但不是那種十幾歲的不經世事的女孩子那種女孩子氣，她的臉上閃耀出一種歷練過的年輕。她看起來也許脆弱又敏感，但是那雙眼睛讓tetsu知道她並不止如此，那是一雙知道她自己想要什麼，並會毫不猶豫追逐夢想的女人的眼睛。

這個時候，一股難以言寓的悲傷再次湧滿了tetsu的心。那種感覺就象他終於發現了hyde生命中失落了的一部份。

現在他終於能有機會看到她了。


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukkie找不到什麼反對他的理由，但是他懷疑hyde和tetsu之間的問題是否能這麼簡單就解決了？他們之間糾纏了這麼多複雜的問題，作為旁觀者的他和ken兩個人都不可能完全明白這兩個人之間到底是什麼情況。

晚飯之後，ken把一張寫著hyde的新住址的紙條塞進了tetsu手裏。ken的舉動讓tetsu有些吃驚，在ken使了幾個眼色之後他好象明白了，點了點頭然後轉身離開了。

tetsu走了以後，ken告訴yukkie他剛剛做了什麼。聽說以後yukkie好象陷入了深思，甚至有點憂慮：“……你肯定這樣做好嗎？”  
“……我想是。”ken歎氣說，“……那兩個傢伙，如果他們繼續永遠逃避對方下去，是沒什麼好結果的。”

yukkie找不到什麼反對他的理由，但是他懷疑hyde和tetsu之間的問題是否能這麼簡單就解決了？他們之間糾纏了這麼多複雜的問題，作為旁觀者的他和ken兩個人都不可能完全明白這兩個人之間到底是什麼情況。

然後yukkie想起了幾天前他去樓上的練習室休息的時候，他搬了把椅子放在空房間的一角，讀著手裏的雜誌，當他從文章裏抬起頭時，恰好看到自己位置正對面的一幅綠色的畫。yukkie隱約想起曾經看過幾眼這幅小花園的畫，那時他以為這只是一幅被花草覆蓋的美麗的花園的風景畫，但是這次他發現他忽略了一個半躲在花園角落裏一棵大樹影子下的小孩子的身影。yukkie不由得注意到在hyde以黑暗、冰冷之頹廢美感為主題的眾多畫作中，這幅男孩站在花園裏的畫是僅有的兩幅帶有明亮溫暖氛圍中的其中一幅，而另一幅則是一幅看起來很像hyde的黑髮女人的畫像。於是yukkie走近那幅畫，想要仔細研究一下畫裏的人是誰,這時他腦海裏突然浮起某種熟悉的感覺。

之後那天yukkie把ken拉來讓他仔細辨認這幅畫，在很認真仔細地看過畫裏的人和周圍的花園之後，ken說這無疑是tetsu童年時期，一個人站在小川宅的花園中央的畫面。

hyde是這幅畫的作者，但是他為什麼畫了這樣的畫，這對他有什麼意義？這是ken和yukkie遠遠不能瞭解的。

***

在ken將hyde的新地址塞給tetsu的3天之後，tetsu終於去了hyde的住處，儘管他也不知道自己能去做些什麼。這已經是他假期的最後幾天，這之後他就又要去學校了，所以現在是他最後的機會。

但是問題在於，這是事實上將成為他的什麼機會？和hyde狠狠地大吵一架？然後hyde就可以給他一巴掌然後告訴他再也不要出現？

他不知道他將能做些什麼……或者說，答案一直深藏在他的心裏，只是他拒絕面對。總之他一路來到城市的貧困區來看hyde，來親眼確認他的弟弟是否還那麼活躍？然後也許tetsu可以和他談談，就像他早就該做的那樣……那又怎樣？他大概是瘋了！他們之間有什麼可談？可以肯定，他們之間的談話會只令人萬分難堪，對兩個人都沒有好處。  
也許他只會在hyde走出房間的時候看看他，想到這裏，他突然像是終於下定了決心似的繼續地走下去。

***

在tetsu進入樓層時並沒有保安員質問tetsu的到訪，他沒受任何限制地一直上到了5樓。儘管他知道以hyde現在的狀況不可能租得起豪華的公寓，他也不能預料到這大樓有這麼的……破舊不堪。在tetsu眼裏這幢大樓以及周圍居民區的老樓房看起來就像快要被風化掉似的，像是稀疏的壞牙齒般難看地東倒西歪，像是馬上就要倒了一樣。大樓裏就連電梯也沒有。

在他上hyde的公寓所在的5樓的過程中tetsu仔細地觀察周圍的環境。他注意到他走在一個狹窄，昏暗的走廊裏，四處都是的垃圾罐頭被任意地扔在灰暗的地板上。借助天花板上少數的吊燈一路上tetsu仔細辨認著房間的號碼。Rm. 501, Rm. 502, Rm.503……他只要轉過拐角就可以到達hyde現在所住的510。

然而一扇咯吱作響的門“砰”地一聲打開了，從他正要轉過去的方向傳來一陣喧鬧。吃了一驚，tetsu停下了腳步，屏住呼吸，站在空空的走廊裏。

然後他聽見兩個人從公寓裏走出來的腳步聲，其中一個好象很著急地走向走廊的末端，但是很快另一個比較輕的腳步追了上去，tetsu無意中聽到了一段他做夢也想不到會在這樣的情形下出現的兩人間，他永遠也忘不掉的對話。

“hyde san……”一把熟悉的女聲回蕩在走廊裏，“hyde san，まって——”

這一刻最讓tetsu困擾的不是hyde的名字被叫了出來，而是喊出這個名字的聲音……tetsu聽見這個聲音時以為自己一定是在做夢，那個女子的聲音，他太熟悉了……然而……那還可能是誰？tetsu忽然感到一陣噁心。

讓tetsu更加困惑的是，另外一個熟悉的低沉的聲音很快回答了女聲， “不，kaori san，我得走了。”

kaori？

他女朋友的名字由他弟弟之口說出的那一刻，tetsu的呼吸停止了。在幾秒鐘之前他們剛從公寓中走出之前，kaori和hyde一起在hyde的公寓裏，這怎麼可能？kaori為什麼會在這裏？

但是tetsu的思維被kaori的聲音再次打斷，她通常溫柔平靜的聲音現在聽來那麼乾澀，簡直像在哀求一樣——tetsu從來沒聽見她這樣講話。

“為什麼你要這樣對我？為什麼甚至不讓我說完我想告訴你的話？找到你現在在的地方有多麼難！我遠遠趕來只是為了見到你啊！”

tetsu開始感到一陣眩暈。他從來也沒有這麼煩惱過！忽然之間一切都不正常了，他的世界裏的秩序和理智仿佛突然頃刻坍塌下來砸向了他。kaori出現在hyde藏身的簡陋公寓裏本身就不合常理，更不合常理的是kaori說她在“尋找”hyde……  
究竟發生些什麼？

儘管tetsu的思維一團混亂他仍然聽到了hyde接下來的話。

“很抱歉kaori san，事情己經不一樣了你明白嗎？現在我必須去打工才能支付這公寓的租金，這意味這我不再有陪你這樣的千金小姐出去玩的時間了。”

連tetsu也覺得這些話聽來很刺耳，kaori似乎被這些話傷害了，tetsu聽到她痛苦地喘了口氣。

“不是這樣的……”她輕聲說。

“老天，首先我根本就不明白你為什麼還要自找麻煩地來找我！你知道你根本就不該來找我的，kaori。如果被人發現你仍然和被父親趕出家門的不肖子來往，對你的聲譽沒有任何好處。你那些身份高貴的朋友將會怎麼看？你親愛的未婚夫會怎麼看？還有——”

“別告訴我我應該怎麼做或怎麼想!每個人都這樣對我!我已經受夠了！！你和他們不一樣，我知道的！”

kaori的憤怒突然爆發了，她激昂的話語響徹整個走廊。tetsu簡直要被嚇呆了：他所認識的kaori是從來不曾稍微放大音量說話的。

同時，hyde似乎也被kaori的憤怒嚇了一跳，當他再次開口時他的聲音聽來柔和了一些，“那好吧，你想告訴我什麼？”

tetsu聽見衣服摩擦的窸蔌聲，kaori似乎向前邁了一步，在kaori開口之前的一段時間裏hyde始終保持沈默。當kaori再次開口說話時，她的聲音裡已經沒有了之前語氣裏的憤怒。

“hyde san……”現在她的聲音和平時一樣柔和了，幾乎是一種哀歎和祈求，“我……我不在乎其他的事情。我來這裏是為了看你並告訴你我一直想說的……我……我想我是愛你的。”


	12. Part 11

\---我想……我是愛你的……

聽到這些話，tetsu周遭的世界終於崩潰了。數不清的疑問在他的頭腦裏飛轉，他又開始感到頭暈，雙膝發軟：kaori怎麼能說出這樣的話？

tetsu恨不得堵上耳朵，不想聽到kaori最後一句話回蕩在自己疼痛的腦袋裏。但是他沒有……在突如其來的強烈衝擊之中他的肢體仿佛已經麻木了，甚至不能控制自己的動作。因此他只能無助地聽到接下來發生的事情。

“不……”hyde難以置信地低聲說，他問kaori的話就像在代替tetsu來質問她一樣，“這不可能是真的……這到底怎麼可能……你是[他]的未婚妻啊！”

讓tetsu更痛苦的是kaori幾乎是沒有任何猶豫地迅速回答了這個問題， “我和tetsu san之間……是個錯誤。我真正愛的人……是你。”

她怎麼能這樣背叛他？這樣的事情背著他持續了多久了？他怎麼會愚蠢到想要這樣不忠誠的女人成為他的妻子？

在他去想答案之前tetsu已經離開了原來的位置，他的雙腿不由自主地一步步走向走廊裏，他很快看見黑暗裏的兩個人。

kaori的雙手圈住hyde的雙臂，不讓他離開；hyde睜大著雙眼看著kaori，她出人意料的告白令他失去了防備，也忘了要掙脫kaori。這時kaori和hyde都沒有注意到tetsu的出現，他們太專注於這場爭論了，他們只是站在殘舊的走廊中間，愣愣地看著對方，hyde一時說不出話來，而kaori正忐忑不安地等著他的回答。

……我和tetsu san之間……是個錯誤……

這句話像刀子一樣插在tetsu的心上。kaori……kaori怎麼能這麼說？tetsu無意識地全身發抖，好象置身在看不見的冰霜之間，他只想馬上離開現場但是他的身體卻一動也動不了。他只能看著他的戀人和他的弟弟在十英尺以外的地方，像是演默劇一樣一動不動地定住。

但這不是場tetsu願意繼續看的默劇。

終於hyde一言不發地打破了他與kaori之前幾分鐘的僵持，並飛快地把手臂從kaori手中抽出來，就在這毀滅性的時刻，他把頭偏向了tetsu的方向，kaori也跟著他看過去。

然後他們兩個都看見tetsu了，tetsu的突然出現使兩人都不由得大吃一驚。從他們眼裏tetsu也看出，在那一瞬間他們兩個都明白tetsu已經聽見了他們的對話，tetsu已經全都知道了。

之後死一樣的寂靜籠罩了三個人，他們都一聲不響地盯著對方，不知該做何反應。tetsu感到空氣像是被從肺裏抽走了一樣，使他無法呼吸。

最終tetsu看見hyde的雙唇微微顫抖著說著什麼，但是他聽不見他想說什麼，事實上他的雙耳好象突然失了靈，而且事已至此他不在意聽不到什麼，他今天已經聽夠了。之後好象慢動作一樣tetsu看見hyde向他伸出手，像是要對他解釋或者其他什麼， tetsu不知道hyde想要做什麼，但是hyde臉上的表情讓他徹底絕望了。

他看向hyde的眼睛，在那裏看到的是震驚、悲傷，更多的是同情，hyde覺得他很可憐，為方才tetsu的女友--- kaori剛剛將自己所有的心事和盤托出、不惜和交往兩年的男友分手也要和自己在一起。因此他覺得tetsu很可憐。

他絕對無法再忍受再被hyde同情!

 

在hyde碰到他之前，tetsu突然轉身，飛快地跑開了。

“te-chan！！別走！！”

但是tetsu無視於背後懇切地呼喊跑開了，他已經感到熱淚從臉頰上流下。

to be continued to Part 12……

OR

Next Chapter: 原定版結局


	13. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……techan……”hyde輕聲地嗚咽，請求著，“這真的是你想要的嗎，希望我……離開？”

原定版結局

然而，tetsu不知道自己是怎麼了，非但沒有跑到樓下去逃離這個噩夢一樣的地方，而是一口氣的跑到了屋頂上來；當他意識到他跑錯了路時已經太晚了。他已經跑得氣喘吁吁，力氣也用光了，最終tetsu一下子跪在了骯髒的屋頂上，喘著氣。悲哀的是，他仍然不能止住不停流下的淚水。

更糟糕的是，tetsu已經聽到快速接近的腳步聲，很快，在tetsu克制住自己之前，hyde出現在入口處，唯一離開屋頂的通道。

“techan……”hyde猶豫地向前走了走，但是tetsu狠狠地盯著他的目光讓他不敢靠的更近，“請你……聽我解釋……”

“還有什麼好解釋的？”tetsu厲聲打斷了他，不想在hyde面前表露自己的脆弱而努力地止住自己的淚水，tetsu的聲音清楚地帶著恨意。

有那麼一會hyde看來是被嚇著了般的，像是很久以前tetsu打了他一掌的時候一樣，“我…我……你知道我和kaori之間沒什麼的，你知道的！！”

“但是她愛你，不是嗎？”tetsu終於站了起來，他的視線始終固定在hyde的眼睛上，像是想用目光把hyde的臉燒出個洞來。

“我……我發誓我從來都不知道這件事！”

“那也是你的錯！！”tetsu立刻回答，被滾燙的憤怒蒙蔽了理智，他開始傾泄所有對hyde的怨恨，“我的生活變得這麼痛苦，全都是因為你！自從你一來到，就把所有人的注意力都從我身上吸引走了！對我最重要的那些人愛的都是你而不是我！為什麼你要在這裏？為什麼你不從我的生活裏消失？為什麼……”tetsu深吸了一口氣然後繼續大喊，“你為什麼不去死！！！？？”

不知何故，tetsu最後的一句話好象是擊中了hyde的痛處，因為hyde的表情在聽到最後一句話的時候急劇地變化了，一抺明顯的痛苦爬上了他原本已蒼白的臉上，終於他慢慢一步步向後退，一直退到屋頂的邊緣。

tetsu不由得感到一絲接近病態的滿足感，無疑hyde現在正身受著他使他經歷過的痛苦……眼淚無聲地從hyde的眼裏落下，他的臉上寫滿了痛苦。

“……techan……”hyde輕聲地嗚咽，請求著，“這真的是你想要的嗎，希望我……離開？”

“是的！你最好儘快地從我視線裏消失！！”tetsu毫不猶豫殘忍的說。

這一刻hyde心裏最微弱的一絲渺小希望也被粉碎了，他閉上眼睛，然後將背靠在屋頂的欄杆上。“那我就按你希望的做……”

在tetsu能明白這句話意味著什麼之前，hyde爬上欄杆，危險地坐在上面，由此至終他都定定地看著tetsu的眼睛。現在稍有差池他就會從欄杆上掉下去……hyde的背後什麼也沒有，只有藍得透明的天空和……虛無。

“這是第一次……到了最後我總算能夠為你做些什麼……”hyde苦笑著，那笑聲比哭聲更叫人心酸。

被hyde意外的舉動驚呆了，tetsu衝上前去，伸出雙臂，大喊著 “不！”，可是已經太晚了。

像是在看電影慢鏡頭一樣，tetsu看見hyde閉上了眼睛，他的表情忽然放輕鬆，幾乎是微笑了出來，他沒有任何猶豫地向後方傾斜，雙手鬆開了欄杆，失去平衡，然後因為重力而向下------------墮落。

在最後一刻，tetsu衝到欄杆的邊緣，徒勞地想要拉住hyde，但是他的手只抓得住空氣。唯有hyde最後的話久久回蕩在他耳邊……

“因為我愛你……”

完!

OR

To be continued to Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了這就是原本設定好的悲劇結局!跟教授那句” 如果你深愛的人叫你去跳樓，你若是真的愛他/她的話，就會為了他/她的這一句而真的去跳”相呼應!
> 
> 不過,好孩子切勿模仿…
> 
> 會設計這種結局是因為太愛這種”愛你，愛到可以為你毀滅自己”的極端感情和其中的頹廢美感。但後來因為偶心軟了、再加上留意到te-chan遠比hyhy更有理由去跳樓自殺…所以要改結局…大家看完這篇之後不要打我。但要鋪排快樂的大團圓結局遠比寫人間大悲劇麻煩!!!所以part12不要催我…


	14. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在tetsu失去意識之前，有人將他抱在懷裏，喊著他的名字，而且他模糊地感到自己聽到了身後某處又傳出了一聲尖叫，那聲音他很熟悉，也許是kaori的聲音。

Part 12

當tetsu一路跑下樓時他的腦海裏只剩下一片空白。在他到達前門之時，他稍微停頓了一下，那一刻他實在不知道自己應該去哪兒。他現在什麼都不知道，他難以忍受如此的背叛，悲憤交加的心情使他難以思考。他一心只想離開這裏，現在他一刻也不能再忍受了。

“techan！等一等！聽我解釋啊！！”

從背後遠遠傳來的hyde的聲音只令他感到反感， hyde仍然跟在他後面，跑下樓來了。他只能繼續逃避。

他跑出那幢大樓，到了前門，他毫不猶豫地衝門而出，穿過狹窄的街道向道外的大馬路跑去。外面正在下雨，而tetsu毫不在意地任由雨水打落在自己身上。只要能讓他離開這該死的街，他就能擺脫hyde，然後，他對自己發誓，他絕對不會再讓自己看hyde一眼了。

Tetsu的思維太混亂了，根沒有注意到一輛汽車正向他高速駛來，當他發現強烈的白光使他眩目的時候，已經太晚了。他感到一聲刺耳的撞擊聲穿透了他的耳膜，然後他就被汽車撞到了。事情發生得如此突然以至他壓根兒沒時間去明白到底發生了什麼事。  
當他麻木的身體重重撞落在地上，他的頭“邦”的一聲摔在地上，他才感到充斥全身的疼痛，從他的脊背快速竄遍全身。他無力地躺在地上，tetsu想要睜開眼睛，但只感到熱又粘稠的東西從他臉上流過，使他的視線裏充滿了腥紅……他眼裏的世界變成了紅色，紅色的雨點落在他身上，他模糊地聽見周圍的人發出尖叫。

Tetsu再一次嘗試移動自己的四肢卻失敗了，他心想自己的骨頭到底碎了多少根呢……但是疼痛，和他對現實世界的感知，隨著他的越來越麻木的知覺一併消失了。在他的眼睛緩緩閉上之前他發出了一聲歎息，最終近乎解脫一般的無意識世界降臨。

在tetsu失去意識之前，有人將他抱在懷裏，喊著他的名字，而且他模糊地感到自己聽到了身後某處又傳出了一聲尖叫，那聲音他很熟悉，也許是kaori的聲音。

***

hyde沒有目睹車禍的發生，但是當他聽見街道外邊傳來一聲巨響，人們驚得大叫起來時，他的心因恐懼而猛然下沉。當他上氣不接下氣地跑到街上，現場已經圍了許多人，hyde只能看到停在路中央的汽車、以及呆站在車子旁邊的司機，以及聽見四周人七嘴八舌中的“有人受傷了！”、“好可怕！”、“快叫救護車！”之類的話。Hyde的目光迅速地在聚集街道上的人群上掃射，但在人群之中並沒有tetsu，他壓抑不住心中的不祥預感。

四處都看不到tetsu，從眼角的餘光他看到kaori正向他跑來，她像他一樣不安又恐懼。

深吸了一口氣，hyde迅速地擠進了人群的中心，推開了層層人群，在他到達第一排之前，他已經看到了躺在地上的傷者，在那一刻他好像是吃了一記悶棍似的，幾乎連站都站不穩。因為他看見的是tetsu紅色的頭髮散落在地面上，被他的鮮血浸濕，靜止不動的身體幾乎看不出任何生命的跡象。

他悲痛地放出一聲尖叫，同時撲到了tetsu身旁，抱起他，tetsu的血把他的外套染上了猶有餘溫的血紅，血腥味撲鼻而來，但是hyde不在乎。他貼在tetsu的胸口聽他的心跳，讓他欣慰的是，儘管很微弱，tetsu的心還在跳動。

於是hyde坐在地上，抱著tetsu，在周圍人的幫助下用他們能想到的任何辦法給tetsu止血。Hyde再次注意到kaori站在不遠處，看起來想要幫忙，卻又不知道能做些什麼，她一副快暈過去的樣子。Hyde還是忍下心不理她，把注意力移回到tetsu身上，kaori的情況可以等等再說，但是techan的生命安危卻不能再拖下去。

最後救護車終於趕來，醫護人員衝出來，用擔架把tetsu從他懷抱裏抬走的時候，hyde已經快虛脫了。一個救護員大聲向人群詢問是否有人認識傷者，如果有的話請跟他們一起去醫院辦理入院手續。Kaori一言不發的直接向救護員走了過去。但是在臨走前一刻，她轉過頭來，定定的看著hyde，招手叫他一起來。沒有時間猶豫了，於是hyde推開周圍的人向救護車跑去，幾秒鐘之內，救護車門關上了，開往醫院。

在救護車內，kaori坐在hyde身邊低聲抽泣，hyde卻始終看著眼前昏迷不醒的人。目前醫護人員們已經止住了tetsu的血，正在清理他的傷口，並在他蒼白的臉上戴上了氧氣罩讓他保持呼吸。現在還很難說tetsu是否能熬過去，hyde能做的只有不停地向那個他壓根兒不怎麼相信的神祈禱tetsu最終能安然無恙。


End file.
